


Esponjosa dulzura

by FabiiV



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 29,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiiV/pseuds/FabiiV
Summary: Cuenta la historia romántica de Charmy y Yuno desde que se conocen en el secundario hasta que son adultos.Pareja: Charmy x Yuno.Historia larga. AU. Fluff. Romántica. Final feliz.Misma historia en Wattpad.
Relationships: Charmy Pappitson/Yuno
Kudos: 15





	1. A: Aroma

Fue algo repentino e impactante, un aroma sumamente agradable que lo dejó congelado en medio del pasillo.  Su amigo al verlo distraído pregunta qué sucede.

—Es ese aroma —comenta el chico alto de negros cabellos, cierra los ojos para concentrarse en ese agradable aroma.

— Eso es porque estamos frente al aula de cocina  — dice el chico más bajo de grises cabellos, él también huele y sonríe complacido — . Deben estar horneado algo delicioso.

Ambos se acercan a la ventana y observan a diferentes alumnos preparando platillos en sus respectivas mesas.  Yuno , el chico de negros cabellos, está confundido ya que asegura no haber percibido el aroma como a comida, lo que él olió fue algo diferente. De pronto, humo comienza a  salir desde uno de los hornos, uno de los alumnos grita “¡fuego!”, la niña más cercana a la puerta corre afuera directo al extintor y de nuevo adentro para empapar en espuma a la cocina ardiendo y los alumnos a su alrededor.

Yuno se aleja cuestionando su propio olfato, realmente era un aroma a comida ya que cuando la puerta se abrió pudo sentirlo con más intensidad,  era comida dulce , ¿por qué creyó que era algo más?


	2. B: Bebida

Ata sus negro s y rizados cabellos antes de comenzar con  el maratón de  educación física. Ella realmente odia  correr o practicar cualquier cosa que lleve un esfuerzo físico ,  sobre todo en época de calor, prefiere quedarse bajo la sombra de un árbol  y tomar una sabrosa sandía. Babea complacida con sólo el mero pensamiento.

El evento da comienzo,  dan inicio con el maratón ,  la pequeña  Charmy cae  exhausta en la segunda ronda quedando en último lugar. Su equipo grita bromas sobre su “gran” logro, es un intercambio divertido y ella sonríe mientras se  acerca.

Termina n ambas carreras, las de chicas y chicos, entonces  es libre para ir por unas bebidas.  Sonríe  al ver que sólo queda un refresco de manzana, su favorita. Pide y cuando la recoge se da cuenta de la persona parada a su lado, al levantar la vista es segada por la luz del sol y apenas logra ver una cabellera  negra.

— Demasiada luz  — se queja volteando el rostro al lado contrario de la persona.  Se aleja y está por  abrir su bebida cuando nota que el extraño aún está ahí parado viéndola o , mejor dicho, viendo su  bebida. Enseguida entiende , así que  hace entrega del refresco . S abe que hizo lo correcto cuando  el chico tiene esa sutil expresión de agradecimiento  cuando acepta la bebida.

Yuno , no suele hacer uso de su belleza para conseguir algo, pero  es consciente de su apariencia y sería un desperdicio n o aprovecharse de vez en cuando, lo mejor es que funcionó sin que tuviera que decir nada.  Está un poco decepcionado  de las chicas , ninguna parece ver más allá del aspecto físico. Él está por agradecer la bebida cuando esa  pequeña mujer da media vuelta y se aleja,  Yuno parpadea sorprendido , ella ni siquiera parecía  interesada en obtener algo a cambio. Entonces ve como una de sus habituales acosadoras  encara a la mujer por su “astucia al  hablar con él”. Q ue tontería. Yuno va a intervenir cuando de nuevo es gratamente sorprendido .

Charmy escucha el reclamo sin entender nada,  por eso saca  la conclusión más acertada según ella.

— Entiendo  — dice con seriedad —, quedarse sin tu  bebida favorita es  terrible , pero es peor ser egoísta  y no compartir  con los más necesitados.

“Yo  sería ese necesitado” piensa Yuno sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

Charmy palmea el brazo de la anonadada chica en forma de consuelo y luego sigue su  camino.

Al día siguiente, la pequeña y alegre Charmy encuentra la misma bebida,  nueva, con una nota pegada a un lado.

_“Gracias por ceder la última bebida ayer. Atte: Yuno.”_

Charmy sonríe, sintiéndose aún mejor consigo misma, guarda la nota y la bebida. Ella no se pregunta cómo es que el chico sabe cuál es su salón o dónde se sienta , ella es así de despistada y  despreocupada.


	3. C: Comida

Con sus 1.42 cm Charmy es la niña más baja de todo el instituto y eso es algo que no pasa de ser percibido, sobre todo cuando es tan amable y atenta con todos . Ella no es popular, sino alguien a quien algunos conocen por su insaciable apetito e infinita ternura. Es una alborotadora más que nada y muchos deciden evitarla, sólo los más raros o valientes se animan a acercarse.

Es por eso que no pasó de ser  percibido el intercambio entre Yuno y Charmy . Bueno, sólo fue un intercambio de bebida, pero para las fans de Yuno fue demasiado,  y aunque lo dejaron pasar, al otro día  Yuno se acercó a ellas para preguntar por la alborotadora.  Claro que ayudaron a su ídolo, pero fue un escándalo. Ellas son las encargadas del diario de la escuela, una página de Facebook, saben de todo y claro que conocen a  los que suelen resaltar, ya sea por algo malo o bueno.  Aunque no hay porqué alterarse , la  glotona y el príncipe  jamás podrían fijarse uno en el otro.

Ese jueves como siempre, Charmy, hizo muchas galletas en forma de animalitos y como  esta vez no podía  comerlos todos decidió  repartirlos entre sus amigos, así fue  con paquetes en mano entregando dulces y alegría. Magna, Gordon y As ta, este último un reciente amigo ganado  en el club de karate, ella fue la capitana el año pasado , pero decidió dejarlo para dedicarse a la cocina.  Asta fue un aprendiz/ admirador que no paraba quieto, entusiasta y decidido a superarse cada día . Charmy está segura de que con el duro esfuerzo que hace será nombrado  capitán el año entrante. Habla con él justo cuando su hermana Vanessa llega para arrastrarla lejos. Mientras es arrastrada logra ver como un chico alto se para a un lado de Asta,  él  parece no expresar nada en el rostro, pero hace contacto visual con ella, lo que la hace suponer que fue reconocida. Así que con un grito  de “ ¡ Adiós, Asta, adiós,  Yuno!” se  aleja  mientras agita la mano en alto.

Asta también se despide con la mano . Por su parte,  Yuno deja pasar la sorpresa de ser  reconocido  para entregarse a un  sentimiento  agradable por el aroma del dulce.

—¿ Eso es comida?

— Son dulces de  Charmy .

Yuno no es alguien  que se relacione con  cualquiera, tampoco habla mucho o demuestra simpatía ,  no suele recordar  rostros a pesar de que  mucha gente se acerca a él y le habla,  por eso es raro que  sepa de quien habla  Asta, la niña de la bebida y ahora de la comida.  Prueba un bocado del  dulce y siente una agradable sensación en  el  paladar , no puede evitar sonríe complacido y Asta comienza a burlarse de él por su amor a los dulces comenzando así una  absurda discusión.

Ya hace una semana de los dulces, Yuno y Charmy no han vuelto a encontrarse . Esa mañana, él va de camino al  instinto como siempre a co mpañado de  Asta .

— Mimosa me invito a  una fiesta de  disfraces, ¿vamos?  — cuenta Asta con una gran sonrisa, saca dos tarjetas azules de la mochila .

— Paso  — responde Yuno sin pensarlo dos veces.

— Vamos, es diversión y comida gratis  — insiste Asta sabiendo que es inútil,  pero no dejará de intentarlo, hace años que no ve a su amigo  hacer otras amistades . Es preocupante.

No hay tiempo de  seguir la plática cuando al doblar en la calle del instinto  ven a un grupo de tres chicas acorralar a otra contra la pared , Yuno reconoce a las intimidadoras como sus “fans” .

—¿ No es Mimosa?  — piensa Asta en voz alta viendo a la chica asustada  contra la pared.

Entonces una de las “fans” toma  de la muñeca a Mimosa y le arrebata la  caja  que  con tanto cuidado lleva ,  la chica  rubia  intenta recuperar  su pertenencia, pero enseguida es empujada contra la pared y retenida por otra niña. Asta y Yuno se apresuran a llegar para detener la intimidación, pero  entonces el contenido de la caja es lanzado al suelo ,  lo que una vez fue un rico  cupcake bellamente decorado ahora es  un  merengue  pintando  la acera.  Ambos chicos llegan y se colocan frente a Mimosa para protegerla, pero  el daño ya está hecho . Con una expresión de tristeza y profunda frustración  Mimosa  aguanta las lágrimas que asoman por sus ojos. Ese postre que con tanto esfuerzo  había hecho para Asta.

— Yuno, nosotras…  — intenta excusarse  una de  ellas, al verse expuesta frente a su crush, pero es empujada con violencia contra el suelo.

Yuno, Asta y Mimosa ven con sorpresa como  un pequeño cuerpo logra derribar a la chica agresora de  cupcake , golpes son propinados al rostro de ésta seguido de frases que quizás la chica nunca olvide.

—¡ La comida es sagrada!  ¡ Te voy a enseñar una lección ! ¡Esto va en nombre de la comida!  — Charmy  golpea  contra los brazos de la chica que de forma inútil intenta protegerse.

—¡ Charmy!  — gritan Asta y  Magna mientras intenta  separar a la  revoltosa  chica.

Las otras dos amigas de  la agresora de  cupcake intentan alejar a su amiga, pero  aun  teniendo a ambas de lados distintos no se sueltan de los cabellos.

—¡ Te voy a dejar calva enana del demonio!

—¡ Nu nca vuelvas a desperdiciar un alimento!

—¡ Estás loca!

—¡ Con la comida no se juega!

— Ya cálmens e  — pide  Yuno de forma inútil .

Vanessa llega después de una tranquila caminata, desde lejos vio toda la  escena, pero no quiso involucrarse sobre todo cuando su  hermana salió corriendo para defender el honor de la  comida.

—¡ Ya basta !  — habla  Yuno con  voz autoritaria mientras mira a ambas niñas hacer el ridículo en  plena vía pública, muchos transeúntes se detienen a ver y algunos estudiantes están filmando. Para sorpresa de todos ambas chicas se detienen y sueltan el cabello de la otra, están  avergonzadas.

Parecía que terminaría ahí, pero Charmy no se da por vencida  y ,  desde su lugar en el hombro de Magna , señala a su contrincante.

—¡ Discúlpate con  Mimosa ! — ordena  hecha una furia.

— Es verdad,  tiraste su comida,  discúlpate con ella  — concuerda Asta.

— Pero yo fui  atacada — finge llorar y así parecer una  pobre víctima.

— Es verdad  — habla  Yuno —. Charmy debe disculparse contigo por agredirte, pero tú debes  disculparte con Mimosa.

—¿ Qué? Yo…  Yuno  — ella se debate entre disculparse o no, su orgullo no le permite  hacerlo, pero si se lo pide el chico que le gusta.

—¿ Qué está  pasando aquí?  — pregunta una voz gruesa y  llena de autoridad, todos voltean a ver con miedo al hombre,  Fuegol eón, el profesor de educación física.

Todos terminan en el despacho de la directora , después de tomar todas las declaraciones , las tres agresoras y Charmy terminan en detención.  El profesor  Fuegol eón está feliz de saber que su gimnasio tendrá una intensiva limpieza  bajo su supervisión .

Charmy no se arrepentía de nada, la comida es sagrada y por ella  pelearía con quien sea.


	4. D: Disfraz

Como bien todos saben,  Yuno , es alguien tranquilo que prefiere pasar sus noches leyendo un libro que ir de fiesta, pero por alguna razón no rechaza la invitación de  Charmy para asistir a la fiesta de disfraces. De hecho, no llegó a aceptar la invitación ya que llegó Vanessa y se auto invitó arrebatado de las manos de  Charmy la tarjeta. Ante eso no tardó nada en pedir la invitación, antes ofrecida, de Asta, éste no dejó pasar el tema sobre el repentino interés en salir, pero sacarle información a Yuno fue casi imposible. La fiesta es el sábado así que salieron a alquilar los disfraces por la mañana.

Por su parte,  Charmy está molesta con su hermana por arruinar la oportunidad de conquista, nunca se ha interesan por un chico y cuando por fin aparece alguien parece ser imposible de alcanzar, malditos gustos de millonaria siempre queriendo lo mejor. Mimosa fue amable al invitarla a su fiesta de cumpleaños como agradecimiento y creyó poder acercarse a  Yuno con esto, pero cuando éste aceptó e iba a tomar la tarjeta Vanessa debía estar escuchando. Vanessa, no es tonta, sabe que  pretendía su hermana, pero ella  también quiere divertirse. Igual  Charmy no se desanima, tendrá más oportunidades. Ahora está ahí saliendo del vestidor para mostrar el genial atuendo que eligió.

— Soy una calabaza  — ríe ella haciendo un baile tonto —, soy deliciosa.

— Lo eres.

—¡ Yuno!

Charmy deja de bailar y mira con las mejillas rojas al chico, justo él tenía que verla así, que vergüenza. Queda frente al alto  Yuno cuando éste se acerca, él no parece pensar nada, pero una sutil curvatura en su labio demuestra que se está divirtiendo.

— Charmy  — llama Yuno  con  suave sonrisa e intensa mirada que golpea el corazón de ella —, ¿me permites ocupar el probador?

— Claro  — Charmy se hace a un  lado.

— Gracias.

Una vez que Yuno entra al probador, Charmy corre para golpear a Vanessa que se parte de la risa, ella había visto a  Yuno desde antes, pero no quiso decirle nada a  Charmy cuando comienzo a bailar de forma ridícula. El intercambio entre esos dos fue todo un espectáculo.

— Voy a llevar este  — asegura  la chica guapa de rosas cabellos,  es un disfraz de bruja : un vestido corto y entallado con escote prominente,  cinturón, sombrero y botas a juego, todo de color rosa oscuro, con detalles en bordado negro, un diseño  atrevido y sexy justo como le gusta.

— A  mí me gusta este  — dice  Charmy feliz con su  circular disfraz.

—No, eso nunca lo permitiré. ¿Acaso no quieres conquistar al príncipe? —da justo en el blanco, las mejillas de su pequeña hermana toman un adorable color rosa.

—¿ Entonces qué?

— Yo me  encargo  — guiña un ojo y comienza a buscar entre  las perchas.

—Aquí estoy ¿cómo me veo? —sale Asta del vestidor utilizando un disfraz de hombre lobo, uno terrorífico: camisa, pantalón y botas negras, guantes peludos con garras y una cabeza de un furioso lobo.

— Demasiado peludo  — comenta Vanes sa tocando  el cuello de la máscara repleta de pelo —. Eso me da una idea.

Y diciendo eso Vanessa empuja a  Charmy en el probador que antes ocupó Asta, ya que hay sólo dos probadores, y pide cambiarse mientras ella va a por el disfraz ideal. Vanessa, sabe que su hermana no va a ocupar algo sexy como ella así que debe ser algo adorable, si a Yuno termina  gustándole será por ese lado, de lo contrario no es el indicado.  Cuando entrega el disfraz a Charmy saca su celular y comienza a tomarse fotos, enseguida Asta cae dentro del cuadro para una sección intensiva de poses . Es entonces que Yuno sale del probador dejando a los otros dos  asombrados  ante el increíble cambio que puede hacer una simple vestimenta .

— Te ves  fantástico, ¿cómo haces para  lucir todo lo que tocas?  — se queja Asta golpeando a su amigo en el  hombro.

— Ahora sí que eres todo un príncipe  — comenta Vanessa a la par que toma fotos de  Yuno , ella nota como éste mira a su alrededor  de forma muy sutil.  Sonríe con maldad —. Se está cambiando.

Yuno mira de forma aburrida a Vanessa como si hubiera escuchado algo  fuera de su interés,  pero la atención que pone enseguida sobre  Charmy , cuando ésta sale del probador , delata enseguida sus  sentimientos.

Charmy lleva un adorable y esponjoso disfraz de oveja; corto vestido blanco y gorro de  igual color con caídas orejas a los costados, remera simple de mangas largas negras y medias enteras de igual color, zapatos simples negros.  Yuno está disfrazado de príncipe; camisa, saco, pantalón de vestir, guantes y capa, todo blanco excepto por la capa y saco que tienen bordados en dorado, unas botas negras para terminar.

La pequeña oveja admira embelesada  al príncipe y se vuelve tímida  al acercarse,  nunca antes se había  sentido así y es emocionante.

— Yuno se ve muy bien con ese disfraz  — comenta ella jugando con sus manos y mirando sus pies.

— Gracias, también te vez bien  — Yuno pretende parecer normal,  como si sólo estuviera devolviendo un cumplido por cortesía, cosa que no es y sólo debes observar esa cálida  mirada que sostiene  sobre Charmy y esa  imperceptible sonrisa que  intenta corresponder a la gran sonrisa de ella. Ambos son adorables.

Vanessa no para de tomar fotos a esos dos.


	5. E: Encantador

Después de pagar el alquiler de los disfraces por un día, cada uno se fue a casa para maquillarse y peinarse a gusto. Cuando llegaron a casa de Mimosa,  Yuno y Asta ya estaban ahí. Saludaron a todos antes de perderse,  Charmy atacó la comida y Vanessa las bebidas. Sí, son menores de edad, pero  también tienen padres que les dan todo lo que quieran sin importar la edad.

— Los ricos son grandiosos  — comenta la muchacha de rosas  cabellos, ha probado vinos que quizás nunca en su vida pueda comprar.  Charmy asiente de acuerdo mientras llena su boca con elegante  comida.

Todo en este lugar parece salido de una película de princesas, demasiado limpio, elegante y sofisticado, la gente se ve siempre hermosa tanto que parecen brillar. No es que ellas sean pobres, pero tampoco son ricas, tienen una vida estable y lo suficientemente buena como para pagar una escuela privada.

— Buenas noches  — saluda un joven  sonriendo de forma coqueta a Vanessa.

— Piérdete — dice la guapa bruja con una mirada de odio  puro.

El hombre  voltea y se aleja  en silencio. Ya es el cuarto desde que entraron hace una hora. Según ella son molestos y desagradables.

—¿ Molestamos?  — pregunta  Asta.

— No, claro que no, siéntate , guapo — recibe con alegría Vanessa haciendo a un lado su escoba para que el chico se siente.

—Creí que sería rechazado como todos los otros —bromea tomando unos bocadillos de la mesa mientras acomoda su cabeza de lobo sobre su regazo.

— Eso es  sólo para quienes no me  gustan, tú eres demasiado lindo para rechazar  — ella estira una de las mejillas de Asta  haciendo que el chico se queje de dolor.

Por su parte,  Charmy come y suspira encantada ante la imagen frente a ella, a unos tres metros se encuentra su príncipe encantador,  Yuno es de admirar, tan deslumbrante. De vez en cuando él  sentía la mirada de ella y regalaba una suave sonrisa a su dirección,  Charmy casi muere de un flechazo, pero  sobrevivió para seguir comiendo y devolver la sonrisa a  Yuno el  príncipe encantador.

Al final no pudo hacer nada junto a su príncipe encantador,  a él lo mantuvieron muy ocupado y ella se la pasó comiendo, Charmy también bailó justo a Vanessa, Mimosa y Asta, fue divertido y ridículo.  Además, la anfitriona  se animó a pedir un baile a Asta justo cuando sonaba una dulce balada, fue bonito , entre luces de colores y  la oscuridad, más parejas se sumaron en el vals. La atmósfera fue perfecta para hacer un movimiento con el chico que  te gusta,  pero hubo una niña que fue más rápida, ella  es una  belleza adorable en su disfraz de  hada color verde que combina a la perfección con sus rubios  cabellos. Charmy no es alguien celosa, pero  esa niña es alguien especial para Yuno y de eso está segura, puede  saberlo por la forma en que se miran con cariño y sonríen uno al otro . El príncipe encantador  parece inalcanzable para ella.

Más tarde cuando está a punto de irse Mimosa se acerca para decirle unas palabras  inquietantes .

—Solía ser muy amiga de  Yuno y Asta, pero tengo tres razones por las que ya no hablo tanto con ellos en la escuela, esas razones tienen nombre y apellido, son las tres acosadoras de aquella vez —Mimosa habla de forma seria y un poco preocupada—. Tengan cuidado, son de lo peor.

Tanto  Charmy como Vanessa sonrieron y restaron importancia al asunto. Un par de  adolescentes descerebradas no son nada para ellas han enfrentado cosas peores.


	6. F: Fastidio

Volver a la escuela  ese lunes fue una pesadilla . Sí, tuvo todo un domingo para  descansar, pero necesita más, sus pies aún duelen de tanto bailar. Además, siente  algo raro en el estómago y no es por falta de alimento, es una sensación rara de asco  o miedo , quizás es eso que llaman sexto sentido. No tarda mucho en averiguar que es o más bien quienes son: las tres niñas locas tira comida. Gracias a Magna, conocedor de todo , amo y señor de los chismes , sabe que a la que atacó aquella vez se llama Sam y va al mismo salón que Yuno, de las otras dos también obtuvo información, pero Charmy no logra retener cosas que no le interesan.

Mimosa tenía razón , debía andarse con cuidado. Esas niñas son bien intensas.

Por andar cansada y distraída no logró reaccionar a tiempo para evitar el ataque, manos tomaron sus brazos y fue lanzada hacia el baño de mujeres, no pudo ni ponerse de pie cuando algo cayó encima de su cabeza y a lo largo de su cuerpo manchando todo su uniforme, sorprendida puede ver el color verde del líquido y siente un aroma a condimento impresionante, es horrible, huele como a pescado y aceitunas. Es comida. ¿le están tirando comida?

Charmy se levanta furiosa para enfrentar a sus estúpidas agresoras,  pero ve que una de ellas está filmando.

— Ni siquiera lo intentes  — advierte la tal Sam, líder de las tontas —. Si nos  atacas  tendrás un tercer  caso en el expediente por mala conducta y por lo tanto no podrás participar en el concurso de cocina, escuche que el ganador se llevará una beca  para la universidad y que tú quieres obtenerla.

Es verdad, su  reputación de por si es un desastre, ella  está prendiendo de un hilo, un problema  más y  podría ser expulsada.

—¿ Q ué? ¿c ómo demonios sabes todo es o?  Esto es extorsión , ¿por qué no lo solucionamos a manos limpias? ¿ ¡ Y qué es esto ! ?  — exaltada quita de las manos contrarias la botella con el líquido verde  para verlo de cerca.

—Es una mezcla de condimentos, huevo, comida de gato, caballa enlatada, aceite, ajo y agua. Ah, y el color verde es de pintura —explica otra de las chicas tontas que está apoyada en la puerta en caso de que alguien entre.

—¡ Tirando comida de nuevo!  Ustedes no aprenden. ¿Y por qué hacen esto? ¿es una venganza por los golpes?

— No, es por esto  — Sam saca su celular y muerta  una serie de fotos desde el perfil  de Vanessa. Son Yuno y ella ese día en la tienda de disfraces.

— Nos vemos bien  — sonríe Charmy y sus mejillas toman un suave tono rosa al recordar ese momento.

Las otras tres fruncen el ceño molestas por su  actitud, ¿cómo puede ser tan  despreocupada en un momento así? Están intentando intimidar aquí.

—¡ Ese es el problema! ¿Por qué llegas y arrebatas la atención de Yuno? He estado intentando  acercarme desde primer año y no voy a permitir que una cualquiera como tú me arrebate a Yuno  — responde furiosa Sam .

—¿ Crees que Yuno podría interesarse en mí ?  — cuestiona emocionada —. Bueno, no es de extrañar  siendo yo tan guapa y madura.

—¿ Madura ? A ti  te sobra edad y te falta estatura, enana.  Eres una chica mayor de último año, no deberías ir por un niño de  segundo.

—¿ Eh? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Sólo nos llevamos dos años de diferencia.

— Son casi tres años.

—Sólo tres años.

— Date por vencida, en un año más él será ilegal para ti y tú seguramente te irás lejos con tu beca — habla por fin la niña que parece estar grabando con el celular.

—No compliques más las cosas. Sólo le harás daño. En cambio, yo puedo estar con él siempre y ofrecerle todo mi amor, a  Yuno jamás le faltará algo mientras yo esté a su lado —Sam manda sus largos y lacios cabellos marrones hacia atrás mientras muestra una sonrisa triunfal y a la vez perversa—. Sabemos que eres terca así que ésta es sólo una advertencia.

Charmy las ve marcharse, escucha sus risas  a lo lejos. Muerde su labio inferior y lava sus manos temblorosas, tiembla de pura rabia e impotencia. Esto no va a quedar así, esas niñas pidieron guerra y la tendrán, no saben con quien se metieron, Charmy Sukehiro  entra en acción.


	7. G: Gimnasio

Estas últimas semanas había subido de peso, sabe que es su culpa por estar comiendo  más de lo  normal . Y bueno, tampoco es como si estuviera rechazando los platillos que todos los días Charmy le ofrece,  es imposible decir que no a esa expresión alegre y  llena de  cariño. Yuno se ha vuelto blando y lo sabe.  No puede rechazar las comidas de Charmy y es por eso que ha aceptado la propuesta de Asta.

Ahí se encuentra, en su primer día en el gimnasio , dándolo todo.

Da gusto verse  bien, aunque nunca ha tenido que esforzarse mucho para ello , él nació siendo bendecido con un cuerpo sano y una mente sana,  con una apariencia  atrayente y bonita para muchos a pesar de su nulo cuidado. Por culpa de su apariencia llama mucho la atención y eso es algo que Yuno detesta. Es  triste porque al final esas personas hacen que  te disguste tu propia apariencia.

— Vamos, Yuno, recién comenzamos  — dice Asta trotando en un mismo lugar  mientras se burla de su amigo que apenas puede seguir su ritmo.

Yuno  apoya sus manos en su rodilla y  recupera el  aliento. Esto es sólo un calentamiento ya que después deben ir al gimnasio. Este es su primer día así que es normal sentirse morir, con el tiempo su cuerpo se acostumbra ra. Se levanta y sigue el entrenamiento.

Esto es un cambio para bien, es por su salud y por las deliciosas comidas  que quiere seguir probando.

Por la noche apenas pudo darse un baño antes de caer muerto en la cama.

— Odio el gimnasio  — comenta al sentarse en el banco del patio.  A su lado, Asta ríe  mientras abre su  caja de almuerzo, su nana  es increíble siempre prepara deliciosas y nutritivas comidas.

— Eso dices ahora ya verás que con el tiempo te encantará y estarás fuerte como yo  — Asta hace poses con los brazos como  muestra de sus músculos, pero no se ve mucho por el  uniforme.

— Lo odio.

—¿ Y tu almuerzo? Yuno … no me digas que esperas la comida de Charmy — Asta no obtiene respuesta ni una mirada, pero esa indiferencia es un claro sí —. Hermano, su comida te hará mal, ella trae demasiado para una sola persona y suele ser puras calorías. Deberías decirle que pare o a este paso te volverás una bola redonda de grasa. He ir al gimnasio no ayudará.

— Cállate, Asta  — Yuno mira con seriedad a su amigo, no parece enojado , pero lo está —. No te atrevas a decir eso frente a ella . Si acepto su comida es mi  problema .

Asta y Yuno mantienen miradas por unos segundos hasta que el de  grises cabellos asiente.

— Entiendo,  no quieres rechaz arla porque eso podría lastimarla. A unque pienso que no deberías hacer esto , ocultarlo sólo la hará sentir peor cuando se entere que estuvo perjudicando tu salud todo este  tiempo  — explica  antes de dar un bocado a su sándwich.

El chico de negros cabellos  sólo puede mirar asombrado a su amigo, nunca creyó que podría ser así de observador. En eso llega Charmy con una  caja roja de almuerzo como es lo habitual.

— Esta vez llego un poco tarde — dice ella entregando la comida que con tanto amor hizo para su príncipe.

— Está bien, gracias  — sonríe  Yuno , acepta la caja y ve como ella parece flotar en una nube de corazones y estrellas. Adorable.

— Bueno, adiós  — se despide  queriendo alejarse, pero una mano tomando la suya se lo impide. Charmy y  Yuno miran sorprendidos ese gesto,  ninguno de los dos se esperaba eso.  Un poco tímido Yuno aprieta el agarre y se anima a ver los ojos verdes de  la muchacha.

— Tengo algo que decirte  — por el ambiente creado parecería que fuera a haber una confesión, pero ambos saben que no es así —. Comencé a ir al gimnasio.

—¿ Sí ? Eso es genial  — felicita ella  sintiendo sus mejillas arder tan sólo por ese agarre en su mano.

— Y yo… la comida.

—¿ Qué tiene?

Asta  interrumpe ese  lento intercambio.

— Yuno quiere deci r que si puedes hacer platillos saludables , le encanta tu comi da y no quiere dejar de comerla.

Asta lo dice como si nada , m ientras,  Yuno siente que su corazón va a estallar , baja la mirada y  suelta la mano de  Charmy , no quiere que ella sienta su cuerpo temblar o vea sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— La comida, claro. Puedo hac er platillos sanos y deliciosos — sonríe ella viendo algo en su celular  que la hace exaltarse  del susto —. Debo irme ahora, los veo luego.

Y con  una expresión de preocupación total  ella corre  hacia dentro del instituto. Por  otro lado, los dos chicos quedan en silencio  unos segundos.

— Te voy a matar,  Asta .

—¿ Acaso dije una mentira?

— Idiota .


	8. H: Hostigar

Había colocado laxante en sus comidas como venganza. Lo logró gracias a Vanessa y Magna, sus leales socios. No fue gran cosa, las mantuvo en el baño todo el día y quien entraba ahí se burlaba de ellas por el insoportable olor. Fue satisfactorio saber que todo el mundo estaba hablando de ello y que ellas pasaron verdadera vergüenza. 

Ellas contratacaron con tres dosis: agua, empujones y tropiezos todos por “accidente”. 

Cada día Charmy se siente más infantil, la clase de bullying que recibe es simple y fácil de evitar. Es hasta gracioso sobre todo porque esas niñas creen que son malvadas. Vanessa ha tenido muy buenas ideas como humillarlas en público o utilizar a Yuno como un arma de doble filo. Charmy no quiere utilizar a alguien, pero si esa persona está de acuerdo no es tan malo ¿verdad? Es así como una tarde se atreve a realizar su travesura. 

Claro que Yuno estaría rodeado de ojos, solitario y sentado en una banca debajo de un árbol con la luz del sol realzando sus finos rasgos parece aún más bello, él está concentrado en su libro mientras bebe de su refresco cada tanto, verlo cambiar de expresión conforme avanza la lectura es algo magnífico de presenciar o eso creen las niñas admiradoras que se sitúan a unos metros de él. Charmy también lo cree, pero no está aquí para acosar al príncipe.

—Hola, Yuno —saluda cuando obtiene una mirada al pararse frente a él. Con nervios y todo se anima a soltar su propuesta.

—¿Un abrazo? —Yuno no es tonto, sabe que detrás de tal simple petición hay una travesura y quizás no exactamente en contra de él.

—No te afectará en nada es para hacer enojar a todas esas niñas que nos miran ahora.

No es alguien de travesuras, pero ahora mismo tiene muchas ganas de seguir el juego. Charmy es valiente o una loca masoquista, nada más están hablando y las miradas de envidia son intensas. ¿Vale la pena provocar una explosión atómica por un momento de satisfacción? Ver arder en celos a esas acosadoras seguro tendrá su consecuencia, pero es tentador, muy tentador. Además, tenerla entre sus brazos suena interesante. 

Dejando su libro y bebida en la banca, Yuno, se pone de pie y sin decir nada envuelve a Charmy entre sus brazos, debe encorvarse hacia ella para lograr acomodar sus cuerpos por la gran diferencia de estatura. A pesar de no ser alguien de contacto físico un abrazo como éste no está mal, hasta es agradable. 

Charmy siente desfallecer por un segundo para al siguiente volver a la vida con el corazón loquísimo como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Temblorosa coloca las manos sobre la espalda de Yuno y entierra el sonrojado rostro contra su pecho. La idea era mirar a las demás con aires de superioridad, pero ahora mismo está derretida de felicidad entre los brazos de Yuno. 

—No creí que lo harías —comenta una vez que se separan.

—A veces también me gusta molestar a otros.

—Yuno es adorable con las mejillas rojas.

Esa fue una frase atrevida por parte de Charmy, que se aleja con una gran sonrisa antes de ser regañada por un Yuno aún más sonrojado. 

Los días pasaron sin más incidentes. Charmy creía haber provocado un tsunami de acoso, pero no fue así o eso aparenta. Como dice el dicho: primero la calma antes de la tormenta. 

El movimiento que hicieron las tres chicas fue brutal, fueron verdaderas perras, perrísimas. 

Publicaron en su página de noticias fotos de una niña cayendo del escenario, acompañada del video completo, las capturas del video son precisas hasta un momento en particular, una maldita foto en donde se ve que la falda de la niña quedó enganchada en un clavo del escenario y eso la hizo desgarrarse haciendo una abertura de la parte de atrás, además de romper la falda también quedo enganchada en la punta dando una vista completa del trasero de la niña y sus bragas celestes. En las siguientes fotos se ven como la chica se levanta avergonzada e intenta acomodar su rota falda, se ve claramente su rostro; cortos cabellos negros y bonitos ojos verdes.

Charmy recuerda ese día, fue en su primer año. Solían molestarla por ser huérfana, había vivido en un orfanato la mayor parte de su infancia hasta los 10 años donde fue encontrada y adoptada por su tío Yami Sukehiro, un frío hombre de la fuerza militar. No sabe cómo todos se enteraron, pero su historia fue suficiente para ser burlada y humillada. Recuerda haber caído del escenario en un intento de huir de un estudiante que quería comprobar si era una niña o un niño como parecía ser gracias a su apariencia. Había olvidado esas fotos y creyó que después de la brutal amenaza de Yami habían desaparecido.

Por lo menos no hay más fotos después de eso y el video también termina ahí, es un alivio porque la manera en la que ataco al de la cámara fue brutal, sus 1.42 centímetros de estatura ni las heridas en sus rodillas y codos fueron impedimento para que golpeara y mordiera a ese estúpido chico. Fue la primera vez que actuaba en defensa propio y se sintió genial. Y valió la pena porque después nunca nadie volvió a meterse con ella.

Cuatro años tuvo paz.

¿Quién puede culpar a esas chicas?, es normal que tengan envía de ella siendo tan guapa, simpática e inteligente como es. Ya está cansada de lidiar con ellas, pondrá fin a este intercambio absurdo.

Logra acabar con ellas acusándolas con la directora, las fotos fueron claramente con intenciones maliciosas así que enseguida la publicación se eliminó y las tres administradoras fueron suspendidas de la escuela por dos semanas y la página fue otorgada a otro grupo ya que es de la escuela, no de ellas. También se está debatiendo si son aptas para seguir en el comité de estudiantes.

Y así paso un día.

Vanessa y Magna estuvieron al lado de su hermana todo el día, no quieren ni imaginar como cambiarán las cosas a partir de ahora. Seguro más de uno habrá hecho captura de pantalla y anda a saber cuántas personas vieron su trasero, su ropa interior. ¡Por favor! Seguro hasta ex alumnos lo habrán visto después de todo es una página pública. 

Charmy quiere desaparecer. Su tío le ha enseñado a ser súper segura de sí misma y así es ella, pero es difícil cuando todo el mundo te queda viendo con burla y pena, cuando escuchas susurrar cosas a tu espalda, cuando los chicos te silban y preguntan qué color de bragas usas, vas al baño y las chicas hablan pestes de ti porque no tienen ni un poco de empatía. Claro que les gritó y mandó a la mierda a cada uno de ellos, pero las palabras ya fueron dichas, la vergüenza y humillación que pasó nadie se lo quita, el daño ya está hecho sólo queda ser fuerte y seguir adelante. Lo sabe. La vida es así. Bueno, mañana seguirá adelante, por ahora se siente segura ahí en ese cubículo de baño esperando a que pase la hora del almuerzo. Vanessa estuvo unos minutos afuera insistiendo para que salga, pero Charmy quiere ser fuerte mañana, tiene suficiente por hoy. Lo único que quiere es envolverse entre protectoras mantas y desahogar el cúmulo de tristeza.

Pasa toda la hora ahí, teniendo una larga crisis existencial en donde sus ojos ardieron por todo el llanto que intentó retener. Gime disgustada consigo mismo al pensar en Yuno, la noche fue tan larga y agotadora de forma mental que no había preparado su almuerzo de siempre. Sabe que Yuno es un buen chico y lo entenderá, pero el almuerzo se siente como un intercambio íntimo entre ellos y es bonito el sentimiento de tener algo entre ellos. Ahora siente que ha fallado a sus sentimientos y al chico que le gusta.

Cuando toca el timbre y ya no escucha a nadie cerca sale, tira agua a su cara de muerta en un intento de quitar esos ojos rojos e irritados, apenas funciona. Se ve horrible. Seca con el papel para manos la humedad antes de salir con cautela al pasillo, piensa en escapar y comer afuera, pero apenas abre la puerta queda congelada de la sorpresa, ahí está Yuno, parado a un costado de la puerta. Asombrada, Charmy no tiene tiempo de escapar cuando una mano toma la suya más pequeña y la guía hacia el aula de arquería. Yuno es capitán del club y por eso consiguió la llave para abrir y pasar ahí esa tarde mintiendo al entrenador sobre querer practicar más para el evento de deporte que tiene el mes entrante, Yuno no necesita practicar, él es natural en todo lo que hace, así como mentir y ser un buen alumno, los profesores confían en él.


	9. I: Inesperado

Charmy juega con el borde de su larga falda sintiéndose más tímida que nunca. Sentada en ese suelo de madera con Yuno a su lado sumidos en un silencio súper incómodo, lo único que quiere es desaparecer, pero primero debe asegurar su asiento vip a la vergüenza del año.

—¿Tú viste la foto? 

Hay un silencio absoluto por unos segundos. El color rojo inunda las mejillas de ambos.

—Sí.

Charmy grita en su interior. 

—Permiso, voy a pasar un siglo encerrada en ese baño.

Charmy se pone de pie y está por huir cuando es tomada de la muñeca y atraída de nuevo al suelo con delicadeza hasta estar sentada ante él. Ninguno se atreve a hacer contacto visual.

—Lo siento, no quise ver —se disculpa Yuno, toma ambas manos de la chica entre las suyas y mantiene la vista fija en ellas—. Esto es culpa mía, lo arreglare así que… por favor, no te alejes de mí. Por favor, sigue siendo como siempre has sido.

Él está aterrado de que todo suceda como con Mimosa, aquella vez no dijo nada porque creyó era lo correcto respetar la decisión de ella y dejarla ir, fue un error no decir o hacer algo, perdió a una persona importante por su silencio y no permitirá que eso vuelva a suceder.

Aunque no está viendo su expresión, Charmy, puede sentir las manos temblosas y escuchar la voz cortada llena de súplica, Yuno está expresando su miedo ante ella. Esto es demasiado, su ya quebrantado corazón no puede con tanto y los sentimientos reprimidos estallan en lágrimas. Charmy solloza sin consuelo derrumbada en el suelo y el cuerpo encorvado contra sus piernas en un intento por ocultar su rostro, sus manos se aferran con fuerza a las de Yuno y éste observa asustado sin saber cómo consolar.

Ella se siente aún peor ahora que entiende lo mal que hizo al ignorar los mensajes de Yuno, y a todos en general, lo culpable que debió haberlo hecho sentir cuando se enteró de todo, porque se imagina que Vanessa, hermana sobreprotectora, debió de soltar la verdad en un desesperado intento de protegerla. Entonces ahora Yuno está herido y todo por su culpa. Él que es tan lindo siempre, nunca rechaza su comida y hoy hasta espero fuera de la puerta por ella. Yuno estaba preocupado y ella no puede siquiera hablar con él por vergüenza, no debería importarle la vergüenza cuando hay verdadero dolor en medio.

De repente es sacada de sus pensamientos al ser levantada de las manos hasta quedar de pie, o de puntitas mejor dicho ya que Yuno es realmente alto, un poco más y queda colgada de las manos. Sus ojos verdes se encuentran con los dorados de él, ambos sorprendidos y preocupados uno por el otro.

—Me asustaste —comenta ella parpadeando por las últimas lágrimas acumuladas, ese movimiento quitó su llanto de golpe. 

—Tú también —Yuno suelta las manos de ella y en cambio toma su rostro acunando en un tierno gesto sus mejillas. La intensa y preocupada mirada de Yuno deja sin aliento a Charmy—. Lo siento, te hice daño.

—No, yo seguí el juego de esas estúpidas, no creí que fueran así de despiadadas, pero esto no quedará así…

—Déjame a mí, yo me encargo. 

—Puedo hacerlo.

—No discutas, será más sencillo si yo hablo con ellas.

Y con una suave sonrisa Yuno gana el debate.

La siguiente hora se pasan hablando de todo un poco y comiendo lo que él compró en el comedor de la escuela.


	10. J: Juntos

Como Yuno dijo, todo fue a mejor cuando habló con las tres locas y anda uno a saber lo que dijo porque no volvieron a aparecer siquiera cerca de Charmy. Y eso es perfecto. También logró detener el acoso escolar de todos los demás, no fue fácil, pero nada que unos buenos contactos no pudieran solucionar.

Desde entonces ha pasado un mes y todo va de maravilla por suerte ya que ambos tienen cosas importantes que hacer, actividades por las que han estado practicando desde comienzo de clases. Yuno con su arco y flecha, Charmy con su cocina y alimentos.

El evento deportivo de Yuno da comienzo y como se esperaba queda en primer lugar en arquería. Entre gente felicitando y celebraciones, Yuno y Charmy no pudieron hablar o pasar tiempo juntos.

Igual Charmy está contenta porque pudo desear suerte a su príncipe desde antes del evento. En cuanto a su concurso de cocina sabe que debe prepararse y ganar así que no tiene tiempo para fiestas. Ella sigue hasta ese fin de semana, no para de preparar recetas y combinar diferentes sabores, el concurso es el lunes. Mientas está mezclando la masa su celular suena, le pide a Vanessa que lea y ésta dice que sólo es Asta molestando. Media hora después el timbre suena y como si todo estuviera planificado nadie puede abrir, cuando suena el tercer timbre termina de lavar sus manos y corre a abrir. Casi se detiene su corazón cuando ve a Yuno parado ahí, el príncipe extremadamente guapo con su vestimenta simple; remera negra, jeans gris y zapatillas. Mientras ella ahí descalza, con sólo una remera roja que dice “perra” y una bandana blanca en la cabeza, seguro su rostro está manchado de harina y sus cabellos son un desastre porque no se peinó.

Es un grandioso día.

—Hola —saludan Asta y Mimosa con alegres sonrisas.

—La Charmy hogareña es aún más adorable —comenta Mimosa queriendo abrazar a la sonrojada chica y estrujarla contra sus brazos—. ¿No te parece Yuno? 

El chico asiente sin quitarle los ojos a la avergonzada Charmy, ésta está por desmayarse cuando por suerte llega Vanessa y la abraza por la espalda.

—Hola, chicos —saluda invitándolos a pasar y sentarse en la sala.

Charmy corre a la cocina y observa a los recién llegados desde ahí. Entonces comprende que Vanessa sabía que vendrían, ella no está en ropa interior como hace unos minutos, ahora lleva un short y remera, esa mentirosa bruja seguro debió leer un mensaje de Asta o Yuno en su celular, de lo contrario como harían estos chicos para llegar sin dirección, Vanessa les debió haber dado la información. Esa maldita bruja.

—¿Están de celebración? —pregunta Yuno apareciendo detrás de Charmy como por arte de magia.

—Algo así —sonríe nerviosa y sigue armando las galletas a pesar de la cercanía del contrario—, esperamos poder celebrar si todo sale bien.

Yuno no entiende a que se refiere, pero antes que pueda seguir preguntando ella voltea y saca un tentador bizcochuelo del horno, huele a vainilla. Ella anuncia que se dará un baño mientras se quita el delantal y gorro.

—Tu aroma —Yuno inclina su cuerpo sobre Charmy y aspira cerca del cuello de ella. Eso es más que suficiente para hacerla sonrojar y alejarse súper avergonzada. 

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Es agradable.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué… qué es agradable? ¿avergonzarme?

Charmy está que tiembla de los nervios, se pregunta cómo Yuno puede ser tan impasible, él sonríe y va a la sala sin explicar nada. Ella prácticamente corre al baño.


	11. K: Karma

—¿Charmy, puedo entrar? Realmente necesito usar el baño —habla Vanessa desde afuera del baño.

—¿Ahora preguntas? 

—Siempre pregunto —ríe nerviosa la de rosas cabellos.

Charmy aprovecha ese aviso para colocarse la ropa interior y una remera, la última vez que llevaba solo una toalla las cosas terminaron muy mal, ella con una vergüenza que duro días y Vanessa con una mejilla roja por ser una pervertida roba toallas. Sospecha que su hermana debe estar tramando algo, pero no tiene tiempo de sacar conclusiones cuando la puerta se abre. Charmy intenta secar sus cabellos mojados cuando sucede. Es una jodida trampa.

—Lo siento.

Al reconocer la voz, Charmy siente su cuerpo desfallecer, no tiene tiempo de nada porque enseguida es atraída a un apretado abrazo. Los fuertes brazos de Yuno rodean los pequeños hombros de Charmy, debe encorvarse para así hacer que sus cuerpos encajen, eso le da una buena vista a la espalda de la chica. Si antes Yuno estaba nervioso ahora puede asegurar que el corazón le va a estallar y el rostro lo debe tener rojísimo. Ahí están: las bragas, son de un rosa pastel y para nada sexys, son más bien adorables. Traga saliva obligándose a desviar la mirada, todas estas nuevas sensaciones y emociones de ahora mismo son algo aterradoras, y a la vez muy interesantes.

—Ellos me retaron —dice Yuno haciendo que Charmy vea sobre su hombro a Vanessa, Asta, Mimosa y Magna en la puerta, los cuatro con sonrisas traviesas y los celulares en mano. Enseguida Yuno la suelta y sale corriendo hasta llegar al patio en donde intenta relajar su acelerado corazón. Nunca más, nunca más volverá a jugar con esos imbéciles. Son de lo peor.

Por su parte, Charmy enseguida entiende y comienza a perseguir a sus hermanos y amigos.

—¿Cómo se atreven a molestar al dulce y puro de Yuno de esa manera? —regaña mientras intenta golpearlos con su toalla.

Ellos logran ser más rápidos, pero no contaban con el karma que hace tropezar a Vanessa en el último escalón, cae y a su vez todos terminan cayendo sobre ella.

Karma instantáneo.


	12. L: Luck

—Oye —llama Vanessa haciendo sobresaltar a Yuno—, lo siento por forzarte a eso. 

Yuno se pone de pie y voltea para enfrentar a la mujer, ha estado sentado en el patio desde hace quince minutos demasiado avergonzado como para entrar y estar junto a los demás. Vanessa fue quien propuso el reto mientras estaban jugando verdad o reto. Ella sabía que Charmy estaría medio vestida si se le avisaba, Yuno sólo debía entrar al baño y abrazarla, no creyó que un acto pequeño como ese pondría avergonzar tanto al príncipe. Resulta que Yuno también puede ser sensible en ciertos aspectos, el Yuno avergonzado es adorable. Si sus “fans” vieran esta faceta se desmayarían de amor.

—Está bien, no estoy enojado.

—Ok. Entra, todos están un poco preocupados por ti.

Ambos llegan a la sala donde todos están haciendo un alboroto por un juego de carreras. Yuno aparenta estar aburrido entre tantas bestias gritonas, hasta la tranquila Mimosa está alentando al equipo de Asta, él quiere parecer imperturbable pero no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando Charmy comparte mirada con él y sonríe. No puede evitar recordar el momento en el baño y sentirse acalorado.

La puerta principal se abre y los tres hermanos casi vuelan a atender con una emoción importante, cuando ven entrar a sólo un hombre alto vestido de negro y con un semblante sobrio los tres hermanos parecen golpeados por una pared invisible de tristeza.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Magna siguiendo al recién llegado a la cocina. 

El hombre no dice nada simplemente abre la heladera y toma una lata de cerveza, bebida que es enseguida confiscada por Vanessa. 

—Esto es mío, acabaste con tu parte ayer —regaña fingiendo que no ve esa mirada que la descuartiza, esa mirada grita con matar si no devuelve la bebida, pero Vanessa no tiene miedo. 

—Capitán, ¿qué sucedió? 

—No se quede callado. 

—Responda, capitán. 

—¿Fue mal? 

—¿Por qué? ¿qué hicimos mal?

—Capitán. 

—¡Ya cállense! Son ruidosos —toma de la cabeza a Charmy y Magna para apretar con fuerza y escucharlos quejarse. Vanessa se escabulle lejos para no sufrir—. Hicimos todo mal.

Esa frase dicha con un tono tan serio hace a los tres hermanos entender y no ocultan el dolor que sienten, la tristeza les invade por completo.

—No estén tristes, es broma —habla en un tono divertido por la situación, es un niño parado cerca de la puerta que da al patio. Su rubio cabello, celestes ojos y gran sonrisa maníaca son como una luz en medio de la tempestad para los tres hermanos.

—¡Luck!

Nombran los tres al tiempo que corren a su encuentro, el niño ríe feliz mientras es estrujado por los brazos de Vanessa, quien lo agarró primero, y aplastado por los cuerpos de Magna y Charmy.

—No bromeen así casi me hacen llorar —regaña Vanessa, deja al rubio en el suelo y estira de sus mejillas como venganza. 

—Soy oficialmente un Sukehiro —anuncia Luck mostrando su documento.

Esta es la celebración que estaban esperando. Las tres visitas reciben una entusiasta presentación y explicación de la situación:

Yami Sukehiro, a quien llaman capitán, es su padre adoptivo, al comienzo sólo eran Charmy y él, siendo ella su sobrina fue mucho más fácil tener la tenencia. Ahí, Yami, vio que tener una familia sí es posible a pesar de ser soltero. Charmy también estuvo de acuerdo en expandir la familia y así fue como llegaron Vanessa y Magna, ambos de diferentes orfanatos, esta vez fue más difícil llevarse bien siendo tres adolescentes de 13 años y un adulto de 28 años, por suerte vastó con encontrar cosas en común para volverse muy buenos amigos; juegos de mesa y buena comida. La adopción permanente fue posible y así siguieron por años siendo una unida familia. Llegando al presente, con Yami queriendo dar una nueva emoción a sus vidas llega el pequeño Luck compartiendo su alegría y locura, tiene 7 años, pero es como tener un mini demonio súper adorable haciendo travesuras de aquí para allá. Vanessa lo odio mucho los primeros días de convivencia, pero pronto le tomó cariño y se volvió su niño consentido. Para Charmy y Magna fue más sencillo adaptarse a Luck ya que comprendían ese salvajismo y podían contrastar las travesuras del niño con otras travesuras. Por su parte, Yami, como imagen de autoridad fue respetado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no por eso se salva de inocentes bromas.

Después de tal historia la visita no se queda mucho más tiempo después de todo sólo estaban ahí para desear suerte a Charmy en su concurso de cocina.

—¿Tú eres Yuno? —Luck se acerca a la entrada junto a los invitados que están a punto de salir.

—Sí. 

Ambos mantienen la mirada. Luck sonríe con maldad pensando en su próxima frase:

—Estás enamorado de Charmy, ¿verdad?

La casa queda en total silencio, eso fue una gran bomba lanzada por una tierna carita. Es como un secreto a voces que esos dos tienen algo, pero nadie se había atrevido a preguntar o insinuar lo obvio.

Yuno enrojece hasta las orejas.

—¡Luck! —gritan los tres hermanos a la vez.

Vanessa ríe a carcajadas y más cuando ve lo sonrojado que está el príncipe. Magna comienza a reprender sobre ser un gran hombre e involucrarse en vida privada ajena no está bien. Pero la charla queda en el olvido cuando Charmy, envuelta en un aura negra, entra en modo cazadora y comienza a perseguir al divertido Luck que grita “¡Enamorados!” una y otra vez.

Yami gruñe disgustado y exige silencio.


	13. M: Mutuo

La pequeña Charmy no ganó el concurso, entre los 30 participantes, alumnos de diferentes escuelas, quedó en el puesto 8. Ella lo tomó de muy buena manera, significaba que era buena pero no lo suficiente así que debía trabajar más duro para conseguir ser la mejor.

Faltaba poco para su graduación y como regalo de felicitación Yami hizo entrega de un departamento en la capital, es decir, en otra cuidad. Sus tres hijos tendrían la posibilidad de estudiar en la mejor Universidad, sólo debían aceptar la oferta. Charmy y Magna aceptaron con la condición de recibir el pago de sólo el primer mes de alquiler, querían independizarse, ¿estudiar y trabajar? Yami se burló de ellos por preferir sufrir, a él no le cuesta nada pagar todo. Por otro lado, Vanessa prefirió quedarse en casa y tomarse libertades, aún no decidía qué estudiar o hacer con su vida.

Yuno no había sido consciente del tiempo pasando hasta que una tarde vio en el Instagram de Vanessa una foto de ella con sus otros dos hermanos de lo más felices vestidos con batas y gorros negros en lo que fue la ceremonia de graduación. Al ver eso la realidad llegó de golpe y dolió el hecho de que quizás no volvería a ver a Charmy. No se había planteado ese hecho porque todo iba tan bien, esos últimos meses fueron increíbles, se la pasó bien en la escuela y los fines de semana siempre había una reunión de amigos en casa que quien fuera, nunca se había divertido tanto como cuando está junto a todos, y aunque no suele participar de forma escandalosa con el resto eso no quita que se la pase muy bien y de vez en cuando tenía sus momentos de diversión. Ahora todo ese volverá a como era antes, serían Asta y Yuno de nuevo, no es algo malo, siempre es agradable pasar tiempo con Asta por algo es su mejor amigo, pero no puede evitar estar triste ante la ausencia de sus otros amigos. También estaba Mimosa, que es una gran chica, súper amable y educada, pero hace poco se confesó a Asta y fue rechazada, desde entonces no la ha vuelto a ver ni por escrito, la niña deber sentir mucha tristeza o vergüenza de hablar con él por el hecho de ser el mejor amigo de Asta. Prácticamente todas las amistades que Yuno había hecho ese año ya no estarían, sobre todo no estaría la chica que le gusta, ha tardado meses en entender sus sentimientos y aceptarlos, meses desperdiciados sin haber hecho avance alguno. Ahora ella se iría lejos llevándose así una parte de su corazón. Yuno no quería estropear tan buena amistad así que mantuvo silencio y tomó distancia para no generar fuertes emociones a su corazón. Esto último fue una mala idea porque, sin él saberlo, Charmy lo interpretó como un rechazo indirecto, creía que Yuno no quería comenzar una relación con alguien que pronto dejaría de ver, ella entendió eso y decidió respetar la decisión de Yuno.

Hubo una fiesta en casa de Sukehiro por la lograda graduación, Yuno, Asta y Mimosa asistieron, así como otros amigos de los hermanos. Todo fue risas, pláticas, comida, bebida y división como siempre. Nada cambió y por eso no hubo despedida. Yuno sabía de la partida, pero no creía que sería de repente y sin aviso. Charmy hizo su maleta y fue a vivir a otra ciudad. La idea no era irse de inmediato, pero Magna creía que era una buena idea buscar un empleo y familiarizarse con la ciudad antes de comenzar los estudios, Charmy también creyó era prudente. Claro que pensó en su corazón y lo mucho que sufriría, pero no iba a morir de dolor, es un primer amor que seguro logrará superar.

O eso creyó.

Ambos pensaron que ese primer amor pasaría. Sin embargo, no fue así. El poco tiempo, la distancia o la falta de comunicación no fueron un impedimento para que el corazón siguiera latiendo por la otra persona. Con las mentes llenas de preciados recuerdos y los corazones ahogados en reprimidas emociones les fue imposible pasar de página, no querían y no lo hicieron. Quizás todo se fue apagando con el tiempo, ya no dolía tanto recordar y la nostalgia no estaba presente en cada momento de silencio. Eso estuvo bien, como si se hubieran acostumbrado a la ausencia del otro.

Fue así que pasó un año.

Ya casi no se hablan, pero la amistad sigue firme y por ello una reunión fue propuesta, todos asistieron, Yuno puso la casa, comida, bebida y entretenimiento. Era la primera vez que eran invitados ahí, la mansión del príncipe.

—¡Es increíble! —exclama emocionado Magna al entrar, sigue diciendo eso en cada habitación hasta la sala de juegos situada en el sótano. El príncipe tenía de todo ahí, un paraíso de diversión, desde videojuegos hasta libros, pista de baile, una gran pantalla y el más cómodo sofá para ver películas.

Charmy sonríe al ver que todos actúan de forma natural y amigable, como si un año no hubiera pasado, siguen siendo iguales. Es muy agradable. Excepto por el hecho de que hay una distancia notable entre ella y Yuno.

Después de tomar una bebida, Vanessa, se acerca a Charmy, que no se aparta de la mesa de bocadillos.

—¿Vas a hacer algo con el príncipe?

La mujer más baja deja de comer y se encoge de hombros, no tiene idea de qué hacer con sus sentimientos, ¿confesarse o mantener silencio?

Ambas observan a los chicos acomodarse en los sillones para jugar en la playstation. Charmy siente flotar de felicidad al ver sonreír a Yuno, es precioso.

—¿Crees que le gusto?

—Estoy segura de eso.

Charmy tiene sus dudas, Yuno no parece especialmente feliz por su llegada, además de un saludo y una rápida plática no hubo más. Hasta hablo más con Magna que con ella. Su firme lazo de amistad parecía roto y eso se confirmó cuando ambos fueron incómodos en toda la velada.

Charmy no podía estar más arrepentida. Así que una vez todos desparramados en los colchones inflables decidió que tenía suficiente y en un desesperado impulso de acercamiento pasó por encima de Asta y Magna para estar contra la espalda de Yuno. Quiso abrazarlo, pero no quería incomodar así que se contentó con acurrucarse. Pronto todos estuvieron dormidos a pesar del reciente amanecer. Yuno despertó dos horas después para ir al baño, al volver tomó el mismo sitio sólo que está vez él se abrazó contra Charmy, quien era un bollo de mantas. Fue bonito ver su rostro dormido y sentir la cercanía.

Ambos se habían extrañado un montón.

El sentimiento siempre fue mutuo.


	14. N: Nieve

Con un largo abrigo blanco, pantimedias, jeans negros y botas de igual color se siente un muñeco de nieve andante, hasta tiene un gorro de lana blanco. Suspira cansada y llena su boca con bollos dulces, Vanessa la hizo salir de casa para una sección de comprar por Navidad. Ha llegado hace una semana, vio a Yuno hace dos días, todavía tiene todo un mes de vacaciones en casa y aún siente que se queda sin tiempo. Ha pensado en confesarse. Es tonto, lo sabe, no ganará nada, pero tampoco tiene nada que perder. Será como sacarse un peso de encima. Podría hasta cerrar un ciclo de su vida, ese dulce amor adolescente. Además, Yuno es menor de edad estaría mal salir con él. Puede amarlo, pero no tocarlo.

Vuelve a suspirar y observa el gran árbol de Navidad, luces parpadean e iluminan todo el parque. Es hermoso. Se sienta en la banca y espera a su hermana, que ha ido a casa en un viaje rápido en auto para dejar las bolsas de compras así podrán ir a un restaurante y disfrutar de una cena sin molestia extra.

Yuno baja del taxi y camina hacia el centro de la plaza, directo al árbol de Navidad. Su corazón palpita con rapidez emocionado por lo que está a punto de hacer. Apenas recibió un mensaje de Vanessa, hace media hora, y no pudo pasar la oportunidad. Ha pensado mucho en ello y cree estar listo. Puede hacerlo, o intenta convencerse de ello. Esta tan nervioso que podría vomitar. Entonces la ve, su corazón se hincha de emoción y su estómago se revuelve con nerviosismo. Ella está preciosa de blanco y negro, esponjosa con ese gran abrigo que parece un vestido. Sus ojos verdes se encuentran con los suyos, sorprendida se pone de pie quedando ambos de frente y a media metro de distancia.

—Hola —ella sonríe contenta.

Yuno aguanta la respiración de pura emoción. Su campera marrón y gruesas botas se sienten demasiado abrigadas, su cuerpo está caliente por el subidón de emociones y su corazón se siente como si corriera un maratón. Cierra los ojos y toma coraje antes de abrirlos y casi gritar:

—¡Te amo!

—¿Bollos?

Ambos quedan congelados, cada uno por razones diferentes. Yuno se vuelve rojo de vergüenza, si antes sentía calor ahora está hirviendo. Charmy sigue mirando con sorpresa al hombre frente a ella, parpadea y cierra la boca al tiempo que su ofrecida caja de bollos es aceptada.

—Gracias —murmura Yuno con la cabeza baja y las mejillas rojas. Como siempre, no puede rechazar una comida de ella.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Qué!? —Charmy recién procesa la reciente confesión, su grito llama la atención de la gente por unos segundos. Ella no puede creerlo, lleva ambas manos al pecho asustada de que su corazón salga volando de alegría. Sonríe y luego ríe súper feliz. Lleva ambas manos a sus rojas mejillas y observa al guapo príncipe dar un mordisco al esponjoso bollo de canela. Él pretende total calma, cosa inútil cuando ella lo abraza sin parar de reír como una niña. Para este punto Yuno sabe que tomó la decisión correcta.

—Dilo de nuevo —pide Charmy sintiendo que flota mientras rodea con sus brazos la cintura de Yuno y apoya la barbilla contra su pecho.

—Te amo.

Toda la nieve parece derretirse a su alrededor volviéndose cálido y colorido como la primavera. Quizás son los efectos de las luces parpadeantes, pero ante los ojos de Yuno, ella parece brillar.

—Mi príncipe, elegante, amable, guapo, alto y enamorado de mí. Estoy tan feliz que podría comer hasta morir —ella parece volverse más pequeña y adorable—. También te amo.

Yuno suspira y muerde sus labios queriendo reprimir una sonrisa, pero es inútil cuando la avalancha de emociones se desborda inundando todo su ser. Sonríe y ríe junto a ella, la envuelve con un brazo mientras el otro sostiene los dulces.


	15. O: Observar

Optaron por disfrutar al máximo ese mes. Pasaron el mayor tiempo posible juntos, en Navidad y Año Nuevo no fue posible por la tradicional familia de Yuno. Con esos padres tan exigentes y una relación tan fresca no parecía conveniente una presentación. Por su lado, Charmy no tuvo problema en llevar a casa a Yuno después de todo Yami lo conoce y en general todos esperaban que ellos se consolidarán como pareja. Todos estaban súper felices por ellos. No podían pedir más, bueno, quizás más tiempo.

Fueron a cinco citas, hicieron muchos recuerdos felices y se divirtieron todo lo posible. No faltaron las sonrisas e infinitas charlas sobre todo y nada, la mandíbula les dolía al final del día, pero siempre había fuerzas para una dulce sección de besos. Hicieron momentos únicos e inolvidables. Lograron una relación sólida y de ensueño, parecía que nada podía separarlos. Estaban inmensos en una burbuja de amor. Es tan hermoso que parece mentira que sólo duraría un mes. Una vez que Charmy volviera a retomar sus estudios deberá irse y con ello darán por acabada su relación. Es un acuerdo mutuo, es lo correcto, aunque duele de sólo pensarlo, pero están decididos a vivir un noviazgo de ensueño. Nada arruinaría ese mes.

Charmy hasta olvido que Yuno es menor de edad. Esa idea llego justo cuando estaban en la cama dispuestos a seguir más allá de unos besos, fue como una alarma gritando: ¡detente! ¿¡qué haces!? Loca. El susto estuvo ahí por unos segundos volviendo incómodo el momento. Explicó su preocupación siendo escuchada de forma atenta por la otra parte. Se sintió algo paranoica al saber que Yuno ni siquiera había pensado en ello. La preocupación de ella fue olvidada con unas palabras de consuelo y una sensual sonrisa que casi la hace derretir.

Esa fue una noche mágica, llena del más puro amor.

Las demás noches fueron todo lo caliente que dos pocos experimentados amantes pudieron lograr.

Yuno había encontrado una fascinación de despertar primero y quedarse a observarla dormir. Ella no creía ser bonita en ese estado tan vulnerable y fuera de su alcance, pero había tanta belleza y ternura en su rostro pacífico que era imposible para Yuno apartar la mirada. Observarla llena su corazón de calidez, ya sea que esté dormida o no. Charmy quiso probar esa sensación y así lo hizo una mañana en donde logró despertar primero, entendió a que se referia Yuno con abrumante calidez. Ver a la persona que amas estar a gusto entre tus brazos es una sensación que llena tu pecho de una cálida energía, no puedes evitar observar con adoración.

La escena íntima con el Yuno dormido no dura mucho, éste despierta encontrando a su adorable Charmy tomando fotos de ambos hechos un lío de mantas; esponjosos y tiernos.

—Tu aroma —comenta Yuno apoyando la punta de su nariz contra el cuello de Charmy.

Están acostados en el sofá en forma de cucharita y viendo la televisión, acaban de desayunar de forma exquisita y nutritiva como cada vez que ella entra a la cocina.

—Huelo a canela y café —afirma ella después de haber olido su propia remera.

—No es eso.

Charmy voltea preocupada sólo para encontrar a su novio con esa típica expresión pacífica, o eso parecería ante los ojos de alguien más, ella ve una expresión curiosa en él.

—¿Huelo mal? —avergonzada no puede más que sonrojarse e intentar escapar hacia el baño.

—Todo lo contrario, es un aroma agradable —confiesa Yuno con una cálida sonrisa y una mirada llena de adoración. Atrapa el menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos sintiendo el calor aumentar con cada roce, adora esta sensación de cercanía, es un simple abrazo; cómodo y reconfortante. Pero es especial al ser entre ellos dos, dos seres enamorados uno del otro, el abrazo se vuelve íntimo. La escucha chillar de felicidad contra su pecho y eso logra hacerlo reír. Observa el sonrojado rostro de la mujer entre sus brazos, esa piel blanca e impecable, los caballos negros largos y ondulados, es preciosa, sobre todo cuando dirige esos ojos verdes a su dirección. Ella sonríe y sus ojos parecen brillar.

Un recuerdo viene a él desconectando su mente de la realidad por unos segundos. Sorprendido no puede más que parpadear. Ahí está, ahora lo sabe, esa vez en el pasillo de la escuela fue cuando sintió por primera vez ese aroma. El aroma del amor. ¡Dios! No puede creer que haya pensado eso, ahora su rostro arde, él está en llamas completamente. Antes de que Charmy pregunté por sus cambios drásticos de expresión, aprieta el abrazo para ocultar su rostro situando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella. Fue cursi. Demasiado dulce y pegajoso, quizás el pensamiento más vergonzoso que ha tenido hasta ahora. Jamás nadie sabrá eso. Tampoco sobre su fascinación por observar a Charmy cocinar, hablar, dormir o simplemente estar haciendo nada. Nunca nadie sabrá de sus cursis gustos.


	16. P: Poder

Desde que tiene memoria se ha sentido solo.

Yuno creció rodeado de personas mayores: mucamas, maestros particulares, nanas y un sinfín de otros rostros que ya no recuerda. Papá y mamá ausentes, adultos entrando y saliendo de su vida. Vivió escuchando que puede o no hacer. Él obedeció siempre a los adultos. Fue un niño sano, trabajador, inteligente y bueno en aprender cosas nuevas, aprendió a tocar el violín a los 8 años, hizo arquería y karate, habla mandarín, inglés y japonés de forma fluida, fue disciplinado con elegantes modales, asistió a la mejor escuela y vivió siguiendo las órdenes al pie de la letra.

Fue tan bueno que parecía mentira, algo imposible en un niño de 12 años, algo malo debía tener, ¿no?

Es humano y, sobre todo, es un niño. Un niño que nunca fue tratado como uno. Un niño que vivió esperando recibir afecto, que esperaba una mirada cariñosa por parte de sus padres, un noble corazón que esperaba ser amado. Cada día se convencía de que siendo el mejor llegaría a ser el orgullo de sus padres, de que estos verían el gran esfuerzo que hacía cada día y sería premiado con un cálido abrazo de mamá y una alegre sonrisa de papá. Justo como en las caricaturas que vio y en los cuentos que leyó. Yuno fue un niño triste y apagado, un niño que nunca sonreía ni siquiera cuando venía caricaturas. Yuno nunca pudo hacer un amigo en la escuela, decían que era aburrido y triste estar a su lado, él no entendía que era divertirse, ¿jugar a ser héroes? ¿peleas contra un moustro imaginario? Jugar con barro y arena, esconderse y encontrar, reír, llorar, hacer pucheros, saltar. Todo es extraño ante sus ojos. La maestra siempre intentaba hacer que se integre al grupo, pero los niños ya estaban cansados de explicarle una y otra vez como jugar. Yuno entiende a la primera, no es tonto, sólo que no entiende la división detrás de ello. Hubo una última vez que intento hacer amigos, el juego es sencillo: debía esconderse y el niño asignado lo encontraría. Para ganar debía encontrar el mejor escondite y así lo hizo Yuno, después de todo sus padres querrían a un ganador y él puede ser ese ganador. Al pasar el tiempo quieto y en silencio el pequeño Yuno de 5 años terminó dormido. Fue encontrado dos horas después en un tambor vacío situado en la sala de mantenimiento a un lado del salón. Fue regañado por las maestras que con amabilidad y preocupación le pidieron no volver a salir del área asignada. Yuno no entendía qué había pasado, estaba adormilado después de esa siesta, pero entendió que algo malo hizo cuando su chofer vino a recogerlo y se quedó un momento hablando con la maestra. El hombre no dijo nada, no es su lugar el de educar, es sólo un chofer y por ello mantiene silencio como siempre lo ha hecho. Yuno es regañado por su nana, ella es un poco más exigente y severa que la anterior. Siente sus ojos picar ante las lágrimas que se acumulan. Quiere llorar, pero no lo hace. Su papá siempre le gritaba cuando lloraba y teme ser regañado por éste. Así es como reprime sus emociones. Cree hacer lo correcto.

Esa noche cuando se sienta a cenar con sus padres como siempre lo hace, estos sacan el tema del escondite, hizo entrar en pánico a la escuela por la pérdida de un niño, Yuno no sabía que fue algo tan serio. Baja la mirada asustado ante el regaño que seguro vendrá, pero no hay nada, su padre pide que tenga más cuidado y no haga escándalos, su madre le ordena que coma todas sus verduras como tantas otras veces y eso es todo. A ellos no les importa. Así es como Yuno aprende a ser indiferente y desinteresado, dos defectos que lo llevarían a ser alguien frío y solitario.

Yuno no creía volver a jugar a las escondidas, según él es un juego algo peligroso, pero ahí está de nuevo, oculto entre los arbustos del vecino. Abraza sus piernas y oculta su rostro entre sus rodillas. Ha escapado de las clases de violín, ya no quiere saber nada de tocar ese instrumento, tanto tiempo haciendo algo que no es su pasión, cada día detesta un poco más ese fino sonido, está cansado de los halagos sobre lo bueno que es y las estúpidas competencias en las que siempre gana. Ya no quiere tocar el violín, es aburrido y triste. Quiere hacer algo divertido y de su agradado, pero no consigue más que ser regañado. Está cansado de eso. Ya no quiere seguir así.

—¡Aquí estás! —esa repentina voz junto a un golpe en la valla de madera hace sobre saltar a Yuno, él voltea encontrando a una pequeña niña ahí, lleva un infantil pijama violeta de dos piezas, su cabello plateado recogido en dos boletas y unos ojos violetas preciosos.

—Lo siento —Yuno enseguida se levanta creyendo que ella podría estar molesta por invadir el jardín de su casa.

—¿Por qué? No importa. Hace calor y tú aquí en el sol. Estamos tomando unas limonadas en el patio ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Ella hace un puchero al final de la frase e intenta verse como enojada, pero falla totalmente porque no es más que una adorable niña.

—¿Puedo?

—¿Eres tonto? Acabo de decir que sí.

Yuno se siente un tonto. Acaba de aprender que si es algo que puede y quiere entonces está bien.

Yuno aprende a querer vivir.


	17. Q: Querer

Esa tarde de primavera en el patio de los Silva, Yuno conoce a sus primeros e irremplazables amigos: Asta, Mimosa y Noelle.

Al comienzo se sintió incómodo, pero pronto empeoró cuando ellos comenzaron a intimidarlo. No fue intencional, son buenos chicos, amigables y divertidos, pero Yuno no sabía cómo interpretar el sarcasmo o las bromas.

¿Cómo saber cuándo hay malas intenciones detrás de una frase?

Con ellos Yuno aprendió a como diferenciar entre una persona sincera y una falsa. Esos tres podían ser bien groseros, pero nunca era en serio.

—Creí que tenías algún problema mental y por eso nunca salías de casa —comenta Mimosa con una sonrisa amable a pesar de su grosera frase—. Pero pareces normal.

—No puedes juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo, es incorrecto y está mal.

—Mira quién habla, Noelle, tú decías que Yuno era un vampiro o un fantasma por su siniestra aura.

—¡Por eso mismo digo que está mal! —grita la niña de plateados cabellos, avergonzada y roja hasta las orejas no puede más que cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos.

—Yuno es popular a pesar de su falta de presencia, de mí nadie se acuerda ¡ni mi nombre saben! ¡pero no me rendiré! ¡seré el próximo anfitrión de la fiesta! —exclama Asta sin darse cuenta de su volumen en aumento.

—Imposible, nadie podría registrar a un enano como tú.

—Lo siento, Asta, necesitas ser guapo para agradar a los ricos.

—Ustedes son hijas de Satanás.

Yuno observa en silencio como se desarrolla la conversación, no entiende ese intercambio en donde se degradan uno al otro con burlones argumentos y aun así ríen olvidando los insultos como si no tuvieran peso. ¿No deberían enojarse al ser insultados? ¿Por qué ellos sonríen y devuelven el insulto? ¿esto es ser amigos?

Termina siendo invitado a una reunión/fiesta que organizan desde hace años los adolecentes en el barrio, niños ricos con niños ricos, es así porque a muchos de ellos les cuesta hacer buenos amigos. Después de mucha insistencia Yuno acepta asistir, una malísima idea para alguien de nivel cien en antisocial. Ir a esa reunión fue quizás la experiencia más horrible vivida hasta el momento. Por suerte, Asta notó la incomodidad del chico y lo sacó de ahí.

Pronto Yuno aprendió sobre el barrio y sus vecinos, todo son parejas casadas y “correctamente” heterosexuales, con uno o dos hijos máximo, los únicos que tuvieron más de dos hijos fueron los Silva, justo los vecinos de al lado. Noelle, la hija menor, tiene una enfermedad incurable en etapa avanzada por lo que sólo está en casa viviendo sus últimos días, es la misma enfermedad que se había llevado a su madre.

Pronto las clases de violín quedaron olvidadas y en cambio comenzó a pasar tiempo con su vecina y sus dos amigos. Asta y Yuno conectaron enseguida, opuestos y a la vez complementarios. Asta envidia ese don natural en Yuno, esa habilidad de aprender cosas sin esfuerzo y hacerlo bien, Asta quisiera un poco de eso ya que para lograr algo siempre tiene que darlo todo. Por su parte, Yuno admira esa determinación en Asta, el esfuerzo y ganas que le pone a la vida, el chico es pura pasión y desenfreno. Yuno quiere tener ganas de algo, quiere apuntar a un objetivo que lo satisfaga y haga feliz.

Así es como Yuno logra hacer amigos, sucede de forma repentina y a la vez tan natural que apenas se da cuenta, ahora tiene amigos y no sólo eso, sin notarlo, él comienza a sonreír cuando está con ellos. Aprende a bromear utilizando el sarcasmo y pronto se integra al grupo.

Él es feliz.

O eso creia porque apenas sus padres se enteraron de sus escapadas fue reprendido de una manera que le aterro. Yuno solía ser regañado, pero nunca su madre había gritado de esa forma, al parecer todo lo que Yuno había hecho por voluntad propia fue un problema para ellos, él no entendía porque les molestaba tanto que él pase tiempo con los vecinos, ¿Cómo puede ser malo algo que lo hace tan feliz? Por primera vez fue castigado y no se animó a contradecir las ordenes de sus padres. Ellos son la ley y él debe hacer todo lo que dicen, ¿verdad?

Yuno deja de ver a sus amigos, pero Noelle no iba a dejar pasar eso. Ella no es insistente, sólo necesito decir las palabras correctas para ayudar a impulsar los sentimientos de Yuno a una dirección correcta.

—¿Ya no quieres jugar conmigo? —cuando Yuno explicó que era por sus padres ella dijo—: a veces los adultos se equivocan, mi hermano dijo que nunca nadie me querría por mi enfermedad, pero tengo a Mimosa, Asta y a Yuno que me quieren.

¿Querer? ¿Él quiere a esa niña? Nunca había visto de esa manera las cosas. Él sí quiere a esa niña y quiere pasar tiempo con ella... entonces ¿por qué negarse eso?

Con el tiempo conoce el sentimiento a fondo lo que desemboca en descubrir toda otra gama de emociones: tristeza, felicidad, celos, vergüenza, empatía, preocupación, entre otros. Pronto desea cosas y se vuelve imparable una vez que cuestiona todo lo que dicen sus padres. Al contrario de lo que creyó sus padres terminan entendiendo y respetando sus agallas para contradecir las cosas que cree incorrectas. Ellos aceptan los deseos de su hijo, está bien cuando las cosas son dichas, no quieren que Yuno vuelva a escapar y mentir.

Tomando decisiones propias, Yuno comienza a elegir que quiere hacer con su vida. Primero elige cambiar de escuela para poder estar con Asta y Mimosa, esta decisión llenó su corazón de felicidad, ya no iba a estar solo. Tenía expectativas muy altas de una vida mejor, pero el golpe a la realidad fue mortal.

Noelle había entrado en un estado crítico, sólo queda despedirse y esperar a su partida.

¿Por qué?

No tiene sentido.

¿Por qué alguien con tantos sueños tiene que irse tan pronto?

Yuno vivió junto a su amiga como la vida era injusta con una niña, con ella. Y, aun así, a pesar de estar postrada en una cama sin poder hacer nada por seguir viviendo, ella sonríe. Al verla Yuno quiere llorar.

El sueño de Noelle, una niña de 11 años, es conocer a su cantante favorito, a esa persona que le hizo tan feliz. Una niña que no conoce más que su casa y el hospital tiene derecho de vivir sonriendo y recibir todo el amor del mundo. Es una desgracia que su familia no la quiera, ellos sólo fingen hacerlo ante el público.

Los tres amigos pasan todos los días junto a ella siendo la mejor compañía.

Él obtiene un álbum filmado por el artista favorito de Noelle, sus padres fueron de ayuda por una vez. Ella es inmensamente feliz mientras admira el álbum y llora, los agradecimientos no paran. Yuno recibe un significativo primer abrazo.

Y como se esperaba, la pequeña Noelle duerme para ya nunca despertar.

Él jamás había experimentado esa clase de dolor, esa inmensa tristeza que parece comer su corazón. Duele cada recuerdo. Las lágrimas salen sin aviso y no puede detenerlas. Y no, Yuno no quiere detener sus lágrimas, ya nunca más va a reprimir sus sentimientos. Si está bien y quiere entonces dejará que suceda.

Tiempo después conoce a Charmy. No pareció ser especial ni la más bella niña que había visto nunca, no es nada de eso, simplemente hubo una serie de sucesos en donde ambos coincidían. De la amistad surgió una especie de cariño especial, pronto se convirtió en un apego emocional. Sin darse cuenta, Yuno, se había enamorado.

Entonces todo el mundo parecía impulsarlo a confesar sus sentimientos, Asta, Mimosa, Vanessa e incluso el pequeño Luck. Él no tuvo el coraje para hacerlo, de nuevo reprimió sus sentimientos. Y Charmy tampoco intento nada. Vio eso como algo que no debía hacerse, aunque sí quisiera.

Pasó el tiempo y volvió a sufrir una dolosa pérdida. Parecía un dolor mucho más intenso a pesar de que esa persona todavía estaba viva.

Cuando Charmy regreso a casa, Yuno sintió que su corazón volvía a latir, en algún momento creyó haber superado el amor que sentía, pero no fue así y sólo tuvo que ver esa preciosa sonrisa para volver a entregar su corazón.

Esta vez nadie dijo una palabra sobre ellos dos. Yuno casi lo vio como señal de no decir nada, casi, necesitó de un pequeño impulso para dejar decidir a sus sentimientos.

Nunca olvidará ese momento en su habitación cuando recibió el mensaje de Vanessa con ubicación de donde estaba Charmy, sólo fue eso seguido de emoji sonriente y la palabra ¡suerte! 

Yuno no creía tener las agallas para ir ahí y confesar, pero Vanessa parece animada. quizás significa que Charmy estará esperando por él. No tiene por qué tener miedo. ¿Qué iba a salir mal?

Es entonces que la ve, desde su ventana, ella lleva el mismo pijama morado y sus encantadoras colitas a cada lado de su cabeza, entre las luces de colores y las vastas flores que abundan el jardín está ella leyendo su libro favorito. Yuno abre su ventana dejando entrar la brisa fría de invierno, tiembla y no de frío, es demasiada emoción para su corazón. Ella está ahí, justo como la última vez que la había visto, sólo que más radiante y viva que nunca.

—¡Noelle! —no tuvo importancia gritar a la nada.

Ella volteó a verle y como siempre que interrumpían su lectura frunce el ceño y hace un puchero. 

—¿Qué haces dudando? Creí que habías aprendido a vivir tu vida, pero mírate ni siquiera puedes expresar tus sentimientos a la chica que te gusta. Patético —ella manda una de sus coletas hacia atrás y frunce aún más los labios.

Los ojos pican ante el cúmulo de líquido, pero algo más grande brota desde su pecho y sale en forma de una alegre carcajada.

Quizás sea un fantasma o su imaginación, pero ella no ha cambiado nada.

—¿De qué te ríes, Yuno idiota? —furiosa se pone de pie.

—Nada. Yo… gracias —él sonríe haciendo que ella levante una ceja entrañada—. Me voy.

—¡Suerte! —anima con una gran sonrisa y el puño en alto.

Con una última mirada llena de cariño a esa alegre niña, Yuno toma su campera y billetera para salir corriendo a los brazos que siempre quiso estar.


	18. R: Ruptura

Uno espera que después de haber completado con éxito la carrera universitaria todo debe ir a mejor, ¿después de todo qué puede ser, para una persona promedio como ella, ser peor? Pues todo, la vida siempre puede ir a peor.

Terminó sus estudios con un buen promedio y recibió una increíble oferta de trabajo, todo parecía ir de maravilla hasta que llegó a casa de su preciado novio con quien ya lleva dos años de estable relación. Desde el saludo sin beso hasta la declaración fría y sería apuñalaron el corazón de Charmy con tanta fuerza que parecía estar desangrando.

—Ya no te amo, Charmy, quiero terminar lo nuestro.

Rill dijo más, sobre que había estado pensando en ello hace tiempo y que aún la aprecia como amiga, pero Charmy no estaba prestando atención, mientras su corazón caía a pedazos se preguntaba qué había hecho mal esta vez. Su primera relación terminó por su culpa, fue ella decidiendo irse lejos. La segunda relación duro cinco meses y terminó porque no coincidían para nada, tan opuestos que no podían realizar una vida juntos. Y esta tercera relación parecía tan perfecta que nada podría separarlos, repito, parecía perfecta, pero el amor se acabó y en un parpadeo todo terminó.

Y Charmy se lo tomó como la mujer adulta que es, claro que sí.

Rechazo la oferta de empleo, volvió a su antigua ciudad y se instaló en el departamento de Vanessa con todas las putas ganas de llorar, y así lo hizo.

Pasó una semana así: lloraba, comía, dormía, lloraba, veía películas, lloraba de nuevo y comía todo el día. Vanessa espero 7 días antes de interrumpir en la vida sentimental de su hermana y hacer que avance en esa lenta transición de ruptura.

—Hoy salimos —asegura viendo a Charmy tragarse el pastel de frutilla que acaba de preparar. Lo único que podía mantenerla concentrada era eso; cocinar y comer.

—¿Salir? ¿a comprar comida?

—No, está noche vamos a ir de fiesta y…

—Olvídalo.

Así comenzó una larga discusión que terminó ganando Charmy porque aún está muy metida en su poso depresivo del que no quiere salir.

De igual forma, Vanessa no sé da por vencida, ella traerá a su adorable y divertida hermana de regreso. Comienza con frases como: “no eres la hermana fuerte que creía invencible”, “das lástima”, “seguro te dejó por ser una cerda al comer”. Eso último le valió muchos almohadazos en la cara. Entonces llamó a la artillería pesada.

—Cuéntame todo —ordena Vanessa indicándole a su hermano que se siente a su lado en el sofá.

—Ella está perdida.

—No digas eso, Charmy saldrá de esto.

—No lo creo.

—Que pesimista.

—Vanessa quiere mucho a Charmy, pero esta vez no hay nada que hacer por ella. Déjala morir.

—Nooo, Luck por favor, no sonrías de esa forma tan espeluznante al hacer bromas.

—¿Qué broma?

—¡Luck!

El rubio chico, de ahora 15 años, ríe por la impaciencia de su hermana. Ama molestarla.

—Digo la verdad.

—Estuviste encerrado con ella ahí tres horas, cuéntame qué te dijo —intenta una vez más y palmea el espacio a su lado en el sofá. Luck se sienta dejando un poco de lado sus bromas.

—No mucho, habló sobre el tal Rill ese, cuál amable y divertido es, sobre el buen equipo que hacían y otras tonterías que la verdad no escuche —Luck parece pensativo por unos segundos y eso llama la atención de Vanessa, ese chico nunca piensa él sólo actúa.

—¿Pasa algo?

Ante el tono preocupado, Luck parpadea sorprendido hacia su hermana y niega, enseguida asiente y vuelve a negar sin decidirse a hablar o no.

—Estoy bien ya hable de ello con Charmy —asegura mostrando una agradable sonrisa de esas que casi nunca utiliza.

—¿Hablaste de tus problemas con ella? ¿en ese estado horrible en el que está? ¿por qué nunca me cuentas a mí primero?

—No me juzgues, estamos para apoyarnos. Además, Charmy es la de experiencia en relaciones estables.

—¡Oye! Bueno… es verdad —sonríe con cariño y acaricia los revueltos cabellos rubios, Luck es tan lindo que apacigua cualquier tormenta en ellos, este niño es un ángel—. ¿Me vas a contar qué te paso?

—Nah, ya Charmy fue demasiado amorosa y dulce conmigo, no quiero más abrazos —cruza los brazos y forma una “X” en señal de “prohibido el paso”.

Vanessa insiste en saber y como siempre logra su cometido, Luck cuenta sobre un incidente que tuvo con su novia, salen hace dos meses y ella propuso dar un paso más allá, Luck aceptó y quedaron en casa, por las tardes Yami no está así que sería lo ideal. Cuando comenzó el acto con besos y roces de piel Luck sintió algo extraño, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no podía excitarse. Es un adolescente, por favor, ¿no debería encenderse como una estufa? Luck decidió olvidar su mal estar y seguir, gran error, su falta de interés llevó a un mal entendido, ella creyó no ser atractiva para él y tuvieron una incómoda discusión. No siguieron, Luck sentía mucha culpa. Eso fue hace ya un mes y fingió que todo estaba bien, había sido porque fue la primera vez, ¿verdad? Tuvo miedo de volver a intentarlo. Un miedo que de a poco está desapareciendo, sobre todo ahora que hablo con Charmy, ella escucho atenta y le explicó que podría ser la causa.

—¿Asexual? —Vanessa frunce el ceño buscando en su mente qué significaba eso, cuando consigue la información suspira aliviada—. ¡Ah! Que no te importa el sexo, es eso. Vaya susto, creí que había algo mal en ti. Aunque también podrías ser gay.

—¿Gay? Podría ser… ¿debería experimentar?, pero ¿no te parece raro?

—Un poco sí, pero esas personas que no les gusta beber alcohol, esos sí son raros, ellos están locos.

Luck escucha en su cabeza como Charmy había dicho algo parecido: “más rara es la gente que no le gusta la pizza con piña. La comida es lo mejor.” No puede evitar reír de pura felicidad. Su familia es increíble.

—¡No volveré a llorar por él! ¡Seré una Charmy nueva e indestructible!

—¿¡Niña estúpida que acabas de hacer!? —exclama Vanessa de lo más sorprendida y horrorizada.

Vanessa pudo ver enseguida cuando Charmy entró a la sala, pero Luck debió voltear para ver y estalla a carcajadas al hacerlo. Su indestructible hermana acaba de cortar su cabello en nombre de un cambio hacia un futuro mejor o de superación, algo así dijo ella, la pobre no sabe qué hacer para aliviar su corazón.

Vanessa hace todo lo posible por emparejar ese desastroso corte, el negro, hermoso, ondulado y largo cabello de Charmy se fue a la mierda. ¿Qué más iba a arruinar esta niña de su vida?

Luck va a casa alegando que pronto volverá para tener una súper batalla contra la nueva indestructible Charmy. Vanessa está agradecida con él, logró que Charmy quiera salir adelante, no de la mejor manera, pero es algo. La pequeña mujer de verdes ojos acepta salir y emborracharse hasta la inconsciencia. Vanessa llama a una compañía que esté dispuesta a cuidarlas, porque ni modo que ambas estén llenas de alcohol y no puedan volver a casa.

Charmy va a tomar un baño mientras Vanessa ya se pone a beber, las bebidas dentro de esas discotecas son caras y ella no es precisamente rica, ya entrar ahí es un lujo. Llega su súper amigo y justo cuando el baño es desocupado.

—Voy a bañarme, tú ocúpate de ella, pero con cuidado que aún está muy sensible, háblale bonito —Dice antes de ir al baño.

Él camina hacía la habitación de Charmy, encuentra la puerta abierta así que golpea anunciando su presencia y entra encontrarse con su sorprendida mirada, el tiempo parece detenerse, entre sus profundas miradas reconocen al otro y no pueden evitar sonreír emocionados.

—Charmy.

—Yuno.

Ambos hacen un acercamiento y se detienen, no saben porque el contacto no parece correcto, pero deciden mantener distancia.

Yuno está aún más alto y guapo, sus alborotados cabellos son un poco más cortos y su semblante frío acabo por ser permanente, pero no por eso desagradable. Este hombre es puro atractivo, lleva puesto una camisa gris con líneas blancas y negras, un jean negro y zapatillas blancas, desborda estilo en esas prendas simples. Charmy se pregunta si debajo de esas prendas hay un cuerpo musculoso o no. Se siente un poco expuesta al llevar sólo una bata. De repente él pide que ella se siente frente a la mesa de maquillaje para así comenzar a secar sus cabellos. Guardan silencio siendo la secadora el único ruido entre ellos, de vez en cuando sus ojos se encuentran gracias al espejo que está en frente, Charmy sonríe cada vez que sucede y Yuno no puede evitar devolver el gesto. Son adorables.

—No sabía que eras amigo de Vanessa —Charmy intenta romper el incómodo silencio, realmente le sorprende que su hermana siga en contacto con Yuno sobre todo porque ellos nunca fueron muy cercanos.

—Lo sé, es raro. La vida es sorpresiva —Yuno sonríe de tal bella forma que podría enamorar a toda una ciudad—. Me gustaba tu cabello largo —comenta al terminar su trabajo de secado, ahora el cabello negro es lacio y suave, toma un mechón y lo siente entre sus dedos.

—A Rill también le gustaba —dice Charmy con la voz temblorosa, aguanta las lágrimas y frunce los labios.

Yuno no puede más que parpadear sorprendido, nunca había conocido a Charmy con el corazón roto. Ella es un adorable bollo bipolar.

—Ya basta de llorar —gime disgustada Vanessa, acaba de darse un baño y está envuelta en una corta toalla mostrando sus largas piernas y gran escote—. ¿Así vas a superar a tu ex?

—No estoy llorando —Charmy corre de su hermana sabiendo exactamente lo que hará—. Me vestiré sola.

Vanessa no dice nada, toma el lugar donde antes estaba su hermana y comienza a secar sus cabellos. Yuno sale de ahí y va a la sala donde es absorbido por su celular. Una hora y media es lo que toman esas mujeres en arreglarse, Yuno casi había roto un nuevo récord en su videojuego. Ellas están preciosas. Vanessa sexy y llamativa como siempre, lleva un ajustado vestido rosa brillante y escotado, unas botas beiges sobre la rodilla, varios accesorios y un perfecto maquillaje. Charmy lleva un corto vestido blanco de tirantes, una chaqueta de cuero negra y tacos bajos blancos, un poco de maquillaje realza sus preciosos ojos verdes, el rubor la hace adorable y un labial rojo da el toque adulto que necesita. Aún que ya no se puede decir que sea tierna, no con esas curvas de infarto. Por unos segundos Yuno no aparta la mirada de esa preciosa mujer, Charmy adulta es una total belleza.

Mientras esperan al taxi los tres toman una shot de tequila para calentar el alma. En el viaje Charmy y Yuno se ponen al día resumiendo como fue sus últimos años. Ella ha terminado todas sus carreras de cocina; profesional en gastronomía, pastelería, panadería y coctelera, este último fue una clase extra que decidió tomar. También viajó con su exnovio una vez y la otra vez fue con Magna. Yuno nota que no está triste al mencionar a ese ex así que supone es otra persona. Por su parte, Yuno cuanta que ahora trabaja en la empresa de entretenimiento de sus padres, es administrador de finanzas, de hecho, Vanessa está ahí con él, ella es estilista en el área de fotografía, no hace falta decir que Yuno logró eso.

—Aros —nota Charmy viendo la oreja de Yuno, toca la “x” de acero que cuelga de la cadena. Usa unos colgantes bastante llamativos.

—Es un poco femenino, ¿no? —comenta Yuno avergonzado.

—¿Bromeas? Esto te hace aún más caliente que antes, eres como un modelo rebelde que vuelve loca a las chicas.

¿Modelo caliente? ¿Así es como ella lo ve? Yuno enrojece avergonzado. Charmy se ha vuelto una mujer desvergonzada. Eso es interesante.

—Es una vista magnífica, ¿verdad? De nada —comenta Vanessa volteando desde el asiento del acompañante.

—Debí saber que estabas detrás de esto, eres un genio.

—Claro que sí. Soy genial.

Una vez dentro del local, Charmy desaparece entre tantos cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Vanesa va a la barra y Yuno acompaña a su amiga.

—Has estado callado, ¿Charmy te pone así de tímido?

El tono juguetón y la mirada pícara aumentan las pulsaciones de Yuno, maldice la astucia de su amiga.

—Sólo debo acostumbrarme a su presencia —Yuno da un gran traigo a su bebida.

Vanessa sonríe divertida.

—Eso espero, Charmy no está para líos ahora y nunca, ella es mi preciada hermana, ¿entiendes eso?

La mujer de rosas cabellos habla muy en serio, no esperaba tener que amenazar, pero esa mirada en su amigo no le gusta nada. Ella conoce muy bien a Yuno y sabe cuándo éste pone los ojos en una “víctima” como suele llamarlas.

—Vanessa, relájate —el guapo hombre regala una divertida sonrisa a su amiga—. Ella es tan importante para ti como lo es para mí.

Vanessa se arrepiente de haber sido tan dura con su amigo, esa mirada llena de angustia en Yuno, una expresión triste como si estuviera a punto de llorar desencajando con la forzada sonrisa. Claro que Yuno no haría una movida atrevida hacia Charmy, su primer amor, jamás la tocaría con esas intenciones.

—Discúlpame guapo, sólo quiero cuidarlos —ella rodea con un brazo el hombro de su amigo, éste finge desinterés y sigue tomando su bebida.

Cuatro horas después vuelven a casa de Vanessa hechos un desastre, la propietaria cae muerta en su cama, Charmy quita sus zapatos y mete la cabeza en la heladera en busca de su bolsa de chocolates y un pote de helado, una vez lo encuentra arrastra a Yuno a su lado y hace entrega del helado, él observa en silencio como ella tira los confites en el helado y coloca dos cucharas para hacer uso de una. Ahí se quedan ambos, sentados en el suelo de la cocina, comiendo helado y hablado de cualquier cosa sin aburrirse en ningún momento. Casi al amanecer cuando los bostezos son contagiosos y constantes, ella cae dormida contra el hombro de él.

Yuno se sintió bien al ser un hombre de confianza para estas dos hermosas mujeres, es cálido y lindo saber que te quieren tanto como para dormirse contra ti confiando en que no les harás daño. Algo mal se sintió cuando observo los pechos de Charmy, fue una vista inevitable al ser más alto y tener que tomarla entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama. Ella se acomoda sola una vez sobre el colchón y Yuno la cubre con una manta, por un momento recuerda esa última vez que estuvieron juntos, mirándola así se ve igual a esa mañana. El tiempo parece no haber pasado.

Es tonto, pero ¿podría enamorarse de la misma persona por segunda vez?


	19. S: Sinceridad

Desde esa noche de fiesta todo parecía mejorar. Por lo menos ahora Charmy no era un bollo de llanto y lamento, ahora sale de su habitación, cocina a las horas indicadas y por las tardes va en busca de un trabajo. Pronto consigue algo en una panadería que la tiene trabajando como esclava, pero algo es algo y realmente necesita el dinero. Por suerte tiene a Yuno y este no pierde tiempo en conseguirle un trabajo en un restaurante de alto nivel en donde sólo trabaja por las noches. No termina de agradecerle al hombre, realmente es ese príncipe encantador que una vez conoció, no entiende como Vanessa puede decir que es un peligro. La ingenua Charmy pronto entiende a qué se refiere su hermana.

—No lo hice por ti, lo hice por mí o ¿acaso no es obvio las ganas que tengo de pasar tiempo contigo? —habla Yuno con una mirada intensa y esa sonrisa perversa que nunca antes había mostrado ante Charmy, la pequeña y encantadora mujer que ahora mismo es un lío de nervios al tener a semejante hombre así de cerca. Yuno está inclinado hacia la mesada, con las manos apoyadas sobre ésta y teniendo aprisionada contra la mesada y su cuerpo a la nerviosa Charmy. Ella hace esa expresión de total enamoramiento y por un momento Yuno creer tenerla. “Demasiado fácil” piensa y está en lo correcto cuando ella desvía la mirada y sonríe nerviosa.

—Estoy intentando hacer un pastel aquí, Yuno, no es tiempo de coqueteo —comenta con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacen ver aún más adorable.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo? —recuerda esa expresión en ella, solía fingir inocencia cuando quería molestarlo.

En su corta relación, Charmy se encargó de sacar el mayor número de reacciones en Yuno, hacerlo enojar fue lo más difícil, pero si lograba molestarlo al punto de recibir un regaño o un ataque de cosquillas como castigo.

—Yuno es todo un mujeriego. Nunca había visto esa jugada de seducción antes.

—Intento ser suave contigo, pero al parecer eso no funciona, no me has mirado ni una sola vez hasta ahora.

Charmy baja la mirada.

—No es que no haya visto tus intentos, el problema es mi dolido corazón que no me deja avanzar. Lo siento, no puedo corresponder tus avances, Yuno.

Ante esas palabras él toma distancia, algo en su pecho acaba de doler y fuertes recuerdos azotan su cabeza. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y niega en un intento de borrar esas imágenes, esas noches de llanto que tanta angustia trae a su corazón. Unas pequeñas manos lo traen de regreso, esa dulce y preocupada mirada verde salva una vez más a su triste corazón. Aprieta las cálidas manos entre las suyas y sin darse cuenta saca esa duda, hace esas preguntas íntimas. No importa si duele, él necesita saber.

—¿Lloraste así por mí? ¿Fui un momento de quiebre en tu vida? ¿Cause esta magnitud de dolor en ti?

Decir que Charmy está sorprendida es poco, nunca había esperado algo como esto, siquiera pensó en llegar a tener este tema de conversión entre ellos. Enseguida los recuerdos vienen a golpear su ya débil corazón.

—No —responde con seriedad y la vista fija en los ojos dorados de Yuno, éste se sorprende y siente su corazón caerse a pedazos—. No fue así de doloroso ni quebraste mi vida.

—¿Fue fácil superarme? —habla Yuno con la voz cortada, da unos pasos atrás como si fuera a derrumbarse. Por suerte, Charmy reacciona a tiempo y guía al hombre hasta una silla a sólo unos centímetros.

—No. No fue eso —aclara usando un tono suave para calmar el corazón del perdido hombre, apoya una mano en la mejilla de Yuno para hacerse de su mirada—. Cuando terminamos sentí un vacío inmenso.

Yuno parece volver a la vida con esa frase, su expresión desamparada cambia por una curiosa. Charmy prosigue con su explicación:

—Fuimos amigables al terminar y se sintió como un “hasta luego”, eso fue mucho peor porque estuve esperando. Viví las primeras semanas sin asumir por completo nuestra ruptura. No me sentí abandonada, no hasta que de verdad comencé a extrañarte, de repente todo me recordaba a ti y no podía contactarte porque prometimos nunca hacerlo. Una noche me encontré llorado desconsolada en mi cama. Recién ahí entendí que no volvería a estar entre tus brazos. Fue aún más difícil aceptar ese hecho… yo… me sentí sola...

Esos sentimientos los recuerda muy bien. Charmy respira profundo y limpia las lágrimas que amenazan con caer. Abre la boca para continuar, pero alguien lo hace por ella, ese alguien entiende a la perfección su dolor y expresa todo de manera correcta, cada palabra está cargada de sentimiento.

—¿Por qué no puedo llamarte? ¿Por qué tenemos que separarnos? Nos amamos, ¿por qué? No quiero dejarte, no puedo perderte. Quiero estar contigo. Necesito verte sólo una vez más. Necesito decirte todo esto. Quiero ver tu sonrisa, darte un beso y decir adiós.

Con un movimiento suave Yuno toma a Charmy entre sus brazos, rodea el pequeño cuerpo en un necesitado abrazo, es un contacto que une sus corazones y sana esas profundas cicatrices. Charmy no tiene de otra que sentarse de lado en el regazo de Yuno, cierra los ojos y abraza la ancha espalda del gran hombre entre sus brazos.

—Ven conmigo Yuno —sonríe al ser apretada y los sollozos inundan sus oídos. Termina apoyando su nariz contra el cuello de Yuno—. Es una frase muy egoísta y tuve que enterrarla en lo más profundo. ¿Cómo podía pedirte dejar todo por mí? Es increíble lo desesperada que estaba.

Entre lágrimas y palabras por decir, junto a caricias y profunda gratitud son consolados y terminan con el corazón ligero de carga. Fue como cerrar un ciclo.

Más tarde llega Vanessa con las decoraciones para el pastel, mañana es el cumpleaños de Luck.

Hace tanto tiempo que no siente este tipo de conexión con alguien, un sentimiento cálido que va en incremento, Yuno había cerrado las puertas a estas sensaciones, pero Charmy simplemente llegó y mandó a la mierda su ley de “prohibido enamorarse”. Él sabe que va a caer y la única forma de evitarlo es huir, algo inútil a este punto, está encariñado por completo. Yuno sabe que va a enamorarse de nuevo, si es que ya no lo está, porque hace unas noches atrás él estaba con una muchacha en la cama iniciando algo caliente cuando una llamada de una adorable Charmy borracha interrumpió el intercambio. Yuno no sabe qué fue exactamente: la forma tierna en la que dijo su nombre o quizás su contagiosa risa, él no tiene idea de porqué estaba encantado, sólo sabe que prefirió correr a los brazos de la borracha Charmy que sólo quería a alguien con quien hablar, que quedarse a tener una buena noche de sexo con una guapa desconocida. De lo que sí está seguro es que va a enamorarse y será profundo.

Por su lado, Charmy, también sabe que va a enamorarse de Yuno, aún está en etapa de duda y miedo, pero pronto se sentirá más cómoda y dejará fluir los sentimientos. Ella sabe que esta vez el vínculo será más fuerte, ellos se han conocido de nuevo y volvieron a brotar los sentimientos de cariño. ¿cómo no enamorarse? Yuno es encantador como antes, ahora también sexy y seductor, pero no deja de tener ese lado dulce y atento que tanto la enamora.


	20. T: Tuyo/tuya

Ha pasado tiempo y las cosas cambiaron para bien.

Charmy dejó de llorar y puede decir con certeza que su corazón ha sanado. Aún duele cuando recuerda con nostalgia, pero ya no se lamenta por un amor perdido.

Yuno parece más cálido, sus palabras y gestos son más suaves, como si tuviera viendo más allá al hacer o dice las cosas, sus conocidos dirían que parece autentico y feliz. Como ese Yuno del pasado que solía analizar cada situación de su vida para aprender de ello y emplear esa enseñanza de una forma positiva.

Asta ve lo mucho que ha cambiado su amigo Yuno en estos pocos meses y se siente bien por él, Yuno se ve feliz, en paz, cómodo con su propia vida. Y Asta sabe el porqué de este cambio. A veces llegan personas en tu vida que te hacen feliz con el simple hecho de estar ahí para ti.

—Ella te hace bien —comenta Asta una tarde de pereza, tirado en la cama y buscando una serie que ver.

Yuno termina de mandar el mensaje a Charmy y voltea hacia su amigo con una expresión de duda.

—¿Y crees que yo a ella?

—Ve y pregúntale. Esta vez no la dejes ir. No dudes en hablar y expresarte.

Yuno no dice nada, hablar siempre ha sido una lucha. Observa la hora y se apresura a salir, pronto dará inicio a su tercera cita.

Vanessa escucha como su hermana tararea una canción mientras forma las ondas en su cabello, ella es súper adorable con ese corte recto hasta los hombros y el cabello ondulado.

—Le haces feliz y él a ti —Charmy presta atención al escuchar ese tono maternal muy raro en su hermana—. Cuídalo, es un niño grande atormentado.

Con una mirada segura y firme, Charmy, asiente.

En un agarre firme, Yuno, sostiene la mano de su adorable cita que camina sobre el ancho muro de rocas que rodea el río. Charmy sorbe el batido de chocolate sin dejar de ver dónde camina.

—¿Por qué siempre llevas esa chaqueta? —pregunta Yuno en un intento de comenzar una plática y también por curiosidad. Esa chaqueta negra de cuero forma parte de todos los conjuntos posibles.

—Es mi favorita, me la regalo Zora —su expresión se vuelve suave al recordar.

—Él parece importante —suelta sin darse cuenta de su tono enfadado—. ¿Cómo fuiste con él?

Es una pregunta complicada, Charmy debe pensar con cuidado qué decir para no divagar en hechos innecesarios.

—Mi relación con Zora fue como lanzarse de un avión y aterrizar a salvo —llegando al final del muro ella pega un salto—. Él me enseñó a conducir una moto, andar en patineta, ser tolerante al alcohol, bailar y gozar de la vida. Con Zora fui la versión más alocada de mí misma; atrevida, arrogante y celosa. Defectos que no creí tener. Ese corto tiempo juntos fue pura adrenalina y división.

—¿Has hecho algo interesante que puedas enseñarme?

El tono pícaro y divertido no pasan de ser percibidos, él claramente esta insinuando algo carnal.

—Sé algo muy bueno —sonríe ella—, destapar botellas con cualquier cosa.

Yuno ríe a carcajadas ante esa última frase, ella claramente entendió a que se refería él, pero decidió cambiar el rumbo de la insinuación. Llegan hasta una gran roca donde se sientan cerca uno del otro y sin soltar sus manos.

—¿Por qué terminaron?

—Teníamos una diferencia muy grande y era el plan a futuro, cada uno quería cosas distintas y ninguno estaba dispuesto a cambiar por el otro. Tampoco queríamos que el otro cambiara, nos apoyábamos mutuamente.

De nuevo el silencio los envuelve, es cómodo y hasta relajante. Ven el atardecer naranja, las olas chocan contra miles de pequeñas rocas y una fría brisa revuelve sus negros cabellos. Yuno observa a Charmy y cuando obtiene su verde mirada inclina el rostro hacia delante plantando un dulce y significativo beso en los labios. Es un tierno contacto que dura poco, el primer beso en mucho tiempo. Intercambian cariñosas miradas antes de volver a juntar sus bocas está vez en un intercambio apasionado. El beso sabe a chocolate, por el batido, y a nostalgia, rememoran intercambios del pasado; sensaciones y sentimientos. Al separarse, Charmy, suspira contenta y sonríe recibiendo suaves caricias en su cabello.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

Yuno parpadea confundido por unos segundos hasta que entiende a qué se refiere, la abraza por los hombros y guarda silencio unos segundos, no quiere que ella vea su mirada vacía.

—Tuve a alguien que me hizo mucho daño —traga saliva sintiendo su garganta secar con tan sólo esa frase.

—No tienes que contarme si no quieres —Charmy separa su cuerpo del pecho de Yuno, quiere verle a los ojos.

—Quiero.

Yuno no agrega más y no es necesario, ella entiende a la perfección.

—Yo también quiero saber así que no te preocupes tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de lo que sea.

Es increíble como esa sencilla frase logra calmar el atormentado corazón de Yuno y al mismo tiempo lo hace sentir querido.

—Gracias.

Con un beso en la mejilla y una deslumbrante sonrisa Yuno tiene a la mujer derretida de amor, Charmy cae sobre el torso del menor y lo observa con ojos brillosos de adoración. Cada vez que uno tiene pensamientos cariñosos sobre el otro vuelan pequeños corazones entre ellos, es preciso decir que están rodeados de corazones imaginarios. Yuno sostiene el cálido cuerpo contra su pecho y aprieta los labios para no comer a besos a su adorable novia.

Después de tan dulce cita comparten una agradable cena en el departamento de Yuno, y como ambos esperaban, terminan la noche en la cama entregándose en cuerpo y alma.

Aún después de despertar juntos, darse un baño juntos y desayunar juntos, Charmy no deja de ver con ojos de pura adoración a Yuno a pesar de que éste sólo está limpiando las tazas y platos. Ella admira esa ancha espalda, los marcados músculos que estiran la fina tela de la remera blanca, ama esa pequeña cintura y largas piernas. Yuno es todo un modelo de revista.

—Deja de verme así —pide él con un tono amenazador mientras seca sus manos y camina hacia ella.

—No quiero, eres hermoso, apenas puedo creer que seas mío —comenta llevando ambas manos al rostro para acunar sus propias mejillas.

—¿Tuyo? —él sonríe con cariño y toma a la mujer en sus brazos estilo nupcial, camina hasta dejarla sobre el cómodo sofá y colocarse encima de ella—. Eso te hace mía. Suena bien; mi Charmy.

El tono seductor más la mirada traviesa son demasiado para el corazón de la pobre Charmy, sus mejillas arden, ¿cómo podía decir su nombre de esa manera tan sensual? Yuno será su muerte.

—¡No! No puedo con el Yuno sexy. Es demasiado para mí —ella cierra los ojos y voltea el rostro hacia un lado mientras sus manos tocan el firme torso de su novio.

Yuno sonríe divertido ante las exageradas y adorables reacciones de Charmy, está orgulloso de generar ese nerviosismo en ella sin tener que esforzarse, sus mejillas sonrojadas son lo mejor. Deja un rápido beso sobre el cuello de ella y otro más abajo, la ve temblar ante ese simple contacto y no puede evitar reír.

—Adorable —Yuno quita su remera volviendo a la ya nerviosa Charmy loca de emoción.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ti…tienes calor? —pregunta fingiendo inocencia, aunque con su rostro ardiendo y sus grandes ojos de cordero asustado si parece no entender nada.

—Mucho calor y necesito de tu ayuda para bajar la temperatura —esa frase es acompañada por una intensa mirada, una mano revuelve sus propios cabellos y otra mano desciende sobre su torso desnudo hasta llegar al comienzo del pantalón el cual estira en evidente insinuación.

Charmy casi sufre de un ataque al corazón, ahora todo su cuerpo está sonrojado. Cien por ciento encendida suelta un grito de puro nervio seguido de frases como; “pervertido y sensual Yuno” mientras lo golpea con una almohada. Él se cubre con los brazos y ríe a carcajadas. Hace mucho que no es así de íntimo y feliz con una pareja, Yuno está tan agradecido con Charmy, estar aquí juntos y en agradable armonía es todo lo que necesita para ser feliz. Tenerla entre sus brazos, llenarla de besos y mimos es su forma de agradecer.

—Di que eres mía —pide Yuno luchando contra los movimientos de la enérgica muchacha que intenta alejarse, ella protesta y por un momento logra escapar sólo para ser atrapada entre los brazos de su atacante.

—No, no soy tuya —niega fingiendo molestia, su espalda choca contra el pecho de Yuno quedando a horcajadas en el regazo de él, que está sentado en el sofá.

—Tomaré medidas drásticas si no lo haces.

—¿Es una amenaza?, no te tengo miedo.

Parece decidida a enfrentar cualquier cosa, pero cuando dos manos avanzan por debajo de su remera hasta agarrar sus descubiertos pechos sin sostén siente toda la vergüenza invadir su ser. Una cosa es estar en medio de un acto pasional y otra distinta es ser atacada así.

—Espera, espera, esto es trampa —protesta intentando empujar los brazos que la tienen cautiva. 

—Voy a comerte.

—¿¡No tienes vergüenza!? —regaña ella con las mejillas rojas mientras intenta ver sobre su hombro al otro.

—No cuando estoy contigo —confiesa Yuno de lo más sereno, aprovecha que ella volteó para atrapar sus labios en un hambriento beso.


	21. U: Unidos

A pesar de llevar ya tres meses como pareja oficial nunca han hablado sobre vivir juntos, de hecho, ni siquiera lo habían pensado, hasta esa mañana en donde por casualidad vieron un comercial sobre colchones y las parejas, era una oferta rara sobre un producto de poco interés, pero salió la frase “vivir en pareja” que mantuvo a ambos con el mismo pensamiento. Y eso desencadenó su primera discusión seria. De vez en cuando discuten por tonterías, pero nunca fue algo que los dejó en silencio y con un mal sabor.

Yuno quiere que ella viva con él, sería lo ideal ya que su departamento es enorme y Charmy podría hacerse de su propia habitación si así lo quiere. Por su lado, Charmy deshecha la idea de vivir juntos, tuvo malas experiencias con eso y todo entre ellos va muy bien como para apresurar las cosas. Además, ella quiere vivir sola es por eso que ha estado ahorrando para mudarse del departamento de Vanessa. A Yuno no le parece estar yendo apresurados, de hecho, ama la idea de pasar más tiempo con ella. En cuanto a Charmy, ella se mantuvo firme en sus planes a pesar de temer al inevitable choque de ideas.

Ella está en la cocina de Yuno junto Vanessa, arma el postre que son vasos cargados con crema batida, helado y galletas de chocolate, su hermana por otro lado se encarga de colocar los terminados en unas bandejas que irá directo al congelador. Charmy ha hecho la cena, pollo asado, también preparó un ponche de frutas, aunque de las bebidas Vanessa fue quien se encargó. Hoy es “fiesta de viernes”, una reunión con amigos del trabajo que sucede cada mes y por primera vez le toca a Yuno realizar, él pronto llegará para organizar la sala, había salido por la mesa y sillas rentadas. Charmy solita se ofreció a cocinar, está contenta de ayudar a su pareja y también emocionada por conocer a los compañeros de trabajo, Yuno habla de ellos con cariño y eso es curioso.

—¿Vanessa, qué te llevo a ser amiga de Yuno?

La hermosa mujer de rosas cabellos sonríe con cariño recordando momentos del pasado.

—Nosotros tenemos algo particular en común: odiamos la atención, pero nacimos con ello. Tanto él como yo desde muy jóvenes fuimos bañados en elogios sobre nuestra apariencia física y eso nos ha llevado a detestar nuestros rostros.

Vanessa puede parecer una mujer alegre, carismática y segura de sí misma, pero no siempre fue así, desde muy pequeña ha tenido que lidiar con asquerosos “elogios”, lujuriosas miradas y una que otra perturbadora propuesta, frase o contacto físico. Algunos adultos son moustros y ella lo supo a la edad de 7 años. Su padre, una persona que debía protegerla del mundo malvado, decidió ser la peor abominación posible y enseñarle sobre ello. Vanessa tuvo que lidiar con ese moustro sólo una vez, pero fue más que suficiente para marcarla de por vida. Los elogios provenientes de un desconocido son vomitivos para ella y a medida que fue creciendo las cosas se pusieron peores, su cuerpo cambio, se volvió aún más bonita y atractiva para cualquier espectador, las personas dejaron de disimular las perversas intenciones detrás de un simple “piropo” y comenzaron con el acoso porque un rechazo les daba igual. Gracias a sus ganas de vivir y gran carácter logró sobrevivir la primaria para un día llegar a casa y recibir una botella en la cabeza que casi la mata. Su tía y tutora, una mujer depresiva y alcohólica había enloquecido al final. Sin familiares de quien depender sólo le quedaba un destino. Vanessa odiaba la idea de ir a un orfanato, ella realmente quería morir mientras los de servicio sociales explican que iba a ser de ella, una niña de 14 años que fue maltratada por el destino toda su vida no le quedaba más que seguir adelante. ¿Seguir adelante sola? Una puta mierda. Ya no quería vivir. Fue ahí que él llegó, uno de los oficiales que la encontró en casa y la trajo al hospital. Yami Sukehiro insulto al destino y le propuso levantarse de esa cama para reescribir su historia y hacerlo de la forma que le guste. Vanessa, a pesar de estar devastada, decidió tomar la oportunidad y levantarse para seguir viviendo, pero esta vez a su manera. Al comienzo fue difícil ser ella misma, pero no estaba sola, Charmy y Magna estaban ahí para acompañarla, sin darse cuenta comenzó a sentirse bien usar faldas y remeras ajustadas, en casa se sentía segura nadie la miraba con ojos perversos sino todo lo contrario, estaban asqueados ante su vulgaridad. Vanessa no podía estar más feliz. Pronto se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ama verse bien y mostrar su belleza, algo que tantos disgustos le trajo y aún le trae, pero no por ello va a taparse. Vanessa ama las faldas cortas, las botas altas y remeras escotadas, ama maquillarse y ser coqueta, esa es ella y así se aceptó, así la ama su familia, así se ama. Y a pesar de que cada tanto un imbécil cree que puede acercarse a ella y sobrepasar los límites sólo porque es bonita no va a cambiar su forma de ser y vestir. Cada día está más conforme y orgullosa de sí misma.

Charmy escucha la anécdota con atención, de cómo Vanessa y Yuno se volvieron los mejores amigos. Fue una noche de bebidas y baile en una discoteca, ella había sufrido el ataque de una loca novia, Vanessa no tenía interés en el novio de esa imbécil, hay personas que por una mirada se arman unos líos en la cabeza. Vanessa salió de ahí furiosa tanto así que sólo tenía ganas de comer hasta reventar y llorar de puro coraje. Yuno la había reconocido, estuvo escuchando y viendo el intercambio, decidió seguir a la mujer. Pronto ambos estaban sentados uno fuente al otro y comiendo grandes hamburguesas. Ella se quejaba sobre el reciente acontecimiento vivido mientras él escuchaba en silencio hasta llegar a un punto profundo del corazón.

—No sé por qué te cuento mis problemas eres el chico perfecto y bien portado que todos aman, seguro nunca en tu vida has sido agredido —ella gime disgustada.

—Entiendo, sabes, pareciera que no tengo problemas, pero te sorprendería la cantidad de veces que he sido atacado sólo por ser guapo tanto por hombres como por mujeres, ya sea por envidia o por interés. Y no por ser alto y saber defenderme significa que es más fácil. Entiendo el sentimiento, Vanessa, lo entiendo perfectamente.

Desde entonces Vanessa comenzó a ver a Yuno de la manera correcta, no simplemente como el chico perfecto, súper guapo y serio que es, sino que vio más allá, vio lo que Charmy y Asta vieron en él, una persona atenta y sentimental con problemas e inseguridades como cualquier otra.

Yuno también cambio su respectiva sobre la mujer sobreprotectora y agresiva que creía era Vanessa.

Así fue como una gran amistad floreció. Ambos se entendían y podían apoyarse en ese aspecto tan importante para ellos. El buen físico no es siempre algo positivo. Lo mejor de su amistad es que nunca sintieron nada más allá, ambos se veían como hermanos y sigue siendo así.

—Gracias por estar con él —sonríe Charmy, ha terminado de limpiar la mesada. Sólo faltaría barrer y esperar a Yuno.

Vanessa sonríe contenta de vivir y estar rodeada de personas hermosas.

—Tienes algo que contarme para eso vine tan temprano, cuenta.

Están sentadas en los taburetes altos alrededor de la mesada, la cocina es una habitación grande y blanca, repleta de todo lo necesario para que Charmy ame estar ahí.

La mujer de negros cabellos parece recordar algo importante y eso enseguida la pone nerviosa. Decide ser directa.

—Tengo un retraso y estoy preocupada —Charmy mira con seriedad a su hermana.

Vanessa parece congelada mientras procesa la información, enseguida muestra una mueca de sorpresa total y abre la boca para soltar un emocionado:

—¡Estás embarazada!

—¡No dije eso!

—¡Sí! Voy a ser tía —sus ojos brillan de emoción con tan sólo imaginarlo.

—No es seguro. Me compre unos test para confirmarlo, pero tengo miedo. No estoy preparada para algo así.

Justo en ese momento la puerta principal es abierta, Yuno acaba de entrar, no está solo, sus compañeros de trabajo traen las mesas y sillas que alquiló. Él entra a la cocina para buscar con rapidez un par de cervezas, saluda a Charmy con un beso en la mejilla y a Vanessa con una sonrisa. Apenas Yuno se va, Charmy amenaza a su hermana para que mantenga la boca cerrada. Eso funciona hasta un cierto punto ya que una vez que todos los invitados se van la borracha mujer parlotea sobre un test y los resultados, Charmy intenta hacer que se calle sobre todo porque Yuno está ahí escuchando.

—¿De qué está hablando?

Charmy casi salta del susto ante la voz de Yuno, voltea viendo que él parece feliz y atontado por todo el alcohol ingerido y la diversión pasada, sería fácil mentir teniéndolo en ese estado, pero ¿estaría bien eso?

—Vamos la cama —con una cariñosa sonrisa toma de la mano a su novio para guiarlo a la habitación, una vez ahí lo ayuda a quitarse las prendas hasta quedar en ropa interior y lo acuesta bajo las mantas.

Momentos como este la hacen sentir una mamá en vez de una novia, pero está bien, es agradable cuidar y mimar a Yuno.

—¿Te quedas? —pregunta al ver que ella sigue vestida.

—Llevaré a Vanessa, si se queda aquí seguirá bebiendo.

Yuno asiente entendiendo y cierra los ojos adormilado, pero enseguida los abre al sentir a Charmy levantarse.

—Espera —llama sentándose en la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Pastilla, agua? —Charmy vuelve y algo preocupada coloca su mano en la frente de Yuno para comprobar la temperatura, no tiene fiebre. Él agarra su mano con cariño y sin palabras pide sentarse a su lado, ella vuelve a su sitio anterior quedando frente a él.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —apenas termina la pregunta suelta un gran bostezo.

Ella sonríe enamorada de esa actitud suave y adorable que tiene Yuno cuando está borracho.

—Hablemos mañana, estás cansado.

Él niega atrayendo sus manos unidas hacia su pecho y clava una mirada seria en Charmy, es como un niño.

—No quiero que estés toda la noche pensando. Quizás no pueda ayudarte, pero te escucho.

Yuno siempre siendo atento y encantador ¿cómo no amarlo?

—Puede que este embarazada.

El silencio que perdura por varios segundos pone aún más nerviosa a Charmy, sabe que fue demasiado directa, pero tampoco es para tanto, ¿no? Yuno está petrificado, por lo menos no está muerto aún respira y parpadea. Entonces parece volver a la vida, sus ojos se posan en ella con sorpresa… no, más bien, con horror. Yuno suelta la mano de Charmy totalmente asustado y un poco asqueado. Ella nunca espero una reacción como esa, de hecho, sí lo hizo, pero fue imaginando el peor de los casos. ¿Yuno odia tanto el hecho de tener un hijo con ella?

—¿Yuno? —llama angustiada y algo dolida.

—¿Estás embarazada? —él parece muy despierto y sobrio ahora mismo, aunque no lo está realmente, parece así porque el miedo predomina.

—No, bueno, no lo sé —explica viendo cada reacción que tiene Yuno como pasa del terror al enojo.

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

—Iba a hacerme un test.

—Me dices algo tan grave como esto sin estar segura, ¿juegas conmigo?

—¡No! Claro que no. Yo tuve un retraso algo muy raro en mí así que creí podía ser un embarazo la causa y tuve miedo…

—Y viniste a decirme algo incierto, ¿qué? Para asustarme y jugar conmigo. Tengo 23 años, Charmy. No quiero niños o pesadas cargas en mi vida, apenas puedo conmigo mismo.

Yuno está en verdad asustado y con los nervios de punta al imaginar un positivo en el test, eso es aterrador, pero está siendo injusto y egoísta, sin una confirmación positiva o negativa él ya ha rechazado la posibilidad de ser padre. Dejó fluir los principales pensamientos y no se planteó una situación positiva, ahora mismo no existe lado bueno para él.

—Creí éramos una pareja y debíamos apoyarnos mutuamente —Charmy siente ganas de llorar—. Ve a dormir, Yuno. Estás muy borracho.

La burbuja negativa de Yuno explota dejando ver toda una situación ante él, más concretamente, la persona que ama lidiando con el mismo miedo, pero suprimiendo sus emociones para cuidar de él. Enseguida brinda un reconfortante abrazo a la dolida Charmy.

—Tienes razón, somos una pareja. Lo siento, no debí pensar sólo en mí —habla desde su corazón, de verdad arrepentido por sus anteriores palabras.

—También tengo la culpa al hablar sin saber, no quise asustarte, perdóname.

Ambos pasan unos segundos abrazados, lo suficiente para que sus corazones se calmen. Ella se quede para velar por el estado de su novio, se segura que él este dormido antes de irse. De camino a casa estuvo pensando en la fuerte reacción que tuvo Yuno ante la posibilidad de un embarazo, ¿fue excesivo o ella lo ve así? Cuál sea la razón, tendrán tiempo para hablarlo.


	22. V: Vivir

Despertó, tomó un baño y preparó un nutritivo desayuno, cuando está terminando con su taza de café es que llegan los recuerdos. Con una expresión de total sorpresa no puede más que insultar a sí mismo y al universo.

Yuno se siente un imbécil. Encuentra y revisa su celular encontrando un mensaje de su novia avisando que vendrá, es hace media hora así que Charmy debe estar llegando. Nervioso se para en medio de la sala, una habitación impecable gracias al estupendo trabajo de la mucama, ser rico tiene sus ventajas. Camina de un lado a otro pensando en qué hará y qué dirá. Jamás habían discutido como lo hicieron ayer y dos veces en un día. Estarán bien, ellos deben hablar. Tampoco es tan grave, ¿verdad? Y lo más importante, él estará dispuesto a hablar sobre “eso”. Yuno cae cansado en el sillón y lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, sabe que debe contárselo a Charmy, confía en ella totalmente, pero ese hecho en su vida aún duele. Escucha la cerradura destrabarse y la puerta abrirse, ella entra siendo suave y adorable como siempre, una verdadera belleza.

—Hola —con una dulce sonrisa se acerca y deja un suave beso sobre la mejilla de Yuno, el saludo habitual. Él aprieta los labios y frunce las cejas en un angustiado gesto, ella lo nota y mientras es abrazada saca una bolsa transparente de su mochila y hace entrega de ella

—¿Qué es? —Yuno toma la bolsa sin mucho interés prefiere seguir abrazado a ella y olvidar sus inquietudes con ese dulce aroma.

—Los test de embarazo que hice está mañana.

Enseguida Yuno recobra su estado nervioso de preocupación y observa los artefactos blancos una a una sin necesidad de sacarlas de la bolsa. Al ver que todas tienen el mismo resultado aguanta la respiración y mira a los verdes ojos de ella.

—No estoy embarazada —afirma en voz alta lo que esos test dictan.

Aliviado, Yuno suelta todo el aire de sus pulmones y abraza a su pareja con agradecimiento y total dulzura. Charmy permanece sentada largo rato dejándose mimar con besos e inocentes caricias. Ambos aman estos momentos dulces y cariñosos entre ellos. Y aunque no quiere arruinar el momento ella debe hacer la pregunta.

—¿Te gustaría tener hijos?

El repentino sobresalto y las rápidas pulsaciones en Yuno no pasan de ser percibidos para Charmy, acaricia esos rizados cabellos negros con la esperanza de ayudarlo a relajarse, parece funcionar porque él suspira y apoya una mejilla contra los pechos de ella. Comparten un cómodo silencio mientras ella sigue pasando los dedos entre esos finos cabellos y él parece dormir, pero entonces habla con un tono cargado de anhelo.

—Si quiero, sólo tengo miedo de muchas cosas.

—Entiendo, yo también tengo mis propios miedos. Pero aún tengo cosas que aprender y quiero arriesgarme en algunos aspectos y no limitarme por el miedo de cometer errores.

—Comparto ese pensamiento, pero con respecto a hijos no quiero, aún es muy pronto.

Vuelven a estar en silencio hasta que Yuno toma la palabra.

—Sabes cómo fue mi vida íntima estos últimos años —hace una pausa para escuchar una confirmación de parte de ella—, fui un promiscuo de primera y no estoy orgulloso de ello, pero dentro de eso encontré consuelo. Raro y cierto. Te conté todo, pero nunca como caí en eso.

Así es como comienza una larga historia, Yuno toma su tiempo para detallar lo más posible sus sentimientos y como una persona que aseguraba amarlo terminó destruyéndolo. Bell, era una niña algo mezquina y quejosa, pero tenía un gran corazón, un gran corazón que siempre estuvo muy enamorado de Yuno, tanto así que se convirtió en una obsesión. Se conocieron a través de Mimosa cuando ella tenía 12 y él 15 años. El mismo año que Yuno y Charmy se conocieron. Bell era más bien una conocida ya que vivía en la ciudad vecina y sus apariciones eran escasas. Entonces un día ella llegó y se plantó frente a Yuno para confesar su gran amor. Ella tenía 18 años recién cumplidos y el 20. Al principio él la rechazó, pero ella no se dio por vencida y se esforzó en ser vista. Claro que Yuno la miraba si prácticamente invadió su vida y cuando ella volvió a declararse él aceptó ser su novio, más que nada para ver si funcionaba. Primer error. Yuno le dejo en claro que no sentía lo mismo y ella de igual forma aceptó salir. Al poco tiempo ella alegó que no le gustaba Vanessa y sus salidas con ella, Yuno protestó enojado a favor de su amiga, pero Bell fue sabia con las palabras y terminó convenciendo a su novio a reducir al mínimo los encuentros con esa mujer. Segundo error. Bell comenzó a interrumpir cualquier plan que tuviera con Asta, fue frustrante, pero Yuno no dijo nada. Tercer error. Ella revisaba sus mensajes de texto con el argumento de la confianza, a Yuno no le importaba con quien hablara ella. Cuarto error. En este punto Asta y Vanessa no paraban con las quejas hacia ella y todos los porqués no deberían seguir juntos. Yuno hablo de eso con Bell, pelearon, ella terminó llorando y convenciendo a Yuno de que cambiaría, sería una mejor novia y ya no lo controlaría. Yuno aceptó por pura lástima. Fue ese el error más grande y del que va a arrepentirse de por vida. Pronto ella anunció que estaba embarazada y, por Lucifer, resultó ser verdad. Yuno quería morir, no creía ser tan descuidado, tan idiota. Se sentía fatal por él mismo, por el niño, por ella que nunca sería amada. Todo estaba mal, pero con los meses y la buena convivencia parecía brotar una esperanza en él, “esto puede funcionar” se decía todos los días. Y tan pronto como se lo contó a todos; sus amigos y familiares, se sintió mucho mejor. Todos lo juzgaron por su descuido, pero también lo felicitaron, fue raro sobre todo con sus padres, ellos estaban felices de ser abuelos. Yuno planeó una vida a largo plazo, armó la habitación del bebé y compro todo tipo de prendas, sin darse cuenta estaba súper emocionado por conocer a su hijo. Ella también estaba feliz y emocionada, seguía siendo bastante celosa y manipuladora, pero nada con lo que Yuno no pudiera lidiar, él aprendió con ella a ser firme y astuto con las palabras. El tiempo paso y pronto el bebé nació. Yuno recuerda a la perfección ese momento, estar en ese pasillo esperando impaciente, nervioso y muy asustado. Estaban presentes sus padres y los de ella, Asta y Vanessa llegaron más tarde, pero justo a tiempo para conocer al bebé, él era idéntico a ella; piel clara y rubios cabellos. Un niño sano. Pronto Yuno pudo tenerlo entre sus brazos, fue hermoso, se sintió como la persona más afortunada, este era su hijo. Eso fue en mucho tiempo la última vez que había sido feliz. Pocos minutos después llegó un hombre un poco mayor que él, pidió hablar a solas con Yuno, charlaron en el comedor del hospital mientras tomaban un café, ambos fueron respetuosos y mantuvieron la calma en todo momento. El hombre aseguró que el bebé podía ser suyo, fue un amante de Bell, pero había sido dejado hace seis meses de forma abrupta, ha llegado aquí mediante una amiga en común que tiene con ella de lo contrario nunca hubiera sabido del embarazo. Él sospecha que ella lo utilizó para ese fin y así amarrar a Yuno a su lado. Mostró los viejos mensajes como evidencia. El hombre se veía serio y hasta arrepentido por el daño causado. Yuno quería mandar todo a la mierda, pero no podía así que mantuvo la calma y, explicando la situación al doctor, logró tener un estudio de ADN ahí mismo.

—No era mi hijo —dice Yuno sintiendo las lágrimas picar sus ojos. El dolor en ese momento fue tan fuerte y chocante que aún al día de hoy persiste al recordar.

—¿La dejaste después de eso?

—Es lo primero que hice, pero fue difícil ya que ella seguía insistiendo en estar juntos, imploraba perdón, quiso convencerme de que nos amábamos y como todo eso no funcionó me echó la culpa, era mi culpa que ella me engañara, era mi culpa por no amarla, era mi culpa por ser muy guapo y hacerla insegura, la ponía celosa y triste al recibir miradas de otras, miradas que ni siquiera buscaba, pero era mi culpa. Así había sido siempre, pero recién ahí me di cuenta de la basura que era ella.

—Me alegra que te hayas librado de esa persona a tiempo.

—Nunca más quiero volver a sentirme de esa manera: utilizado y lamentable. Quiero vivir bien y feliz.

—Déjame vivir de forma correcta contigo. Ambos vivamos de una manera que nos haga feliz, sin lastimar a otros o lamentar nuestras decisiones.

Yuno levanta el rostro para regalar una dulce sonrisa a su compañera, asiente de acuerdo y besa una de esas esponjosas mejillas. Es fantástica la forma en que Charmy lo hace sentir tan cómodo y a gusto, ella no presiona o chantajea en un intento por saber todo, simplemente está ahí y escucha como una buena amiga. Ella nunca lo trataría como su propiedad y a su vez logra que Yuno no sienta posesividad por ella, Yuno sólo siente miedo, mucho miedo de algún día perderla. Estar a su lado hace que quiera ser una mejor versión de sí mismo.

—Te amo.

Sufriendo un ataque de emoción, Charmy sólo puede sonreír ante la repentina oleada de sinceridad por parte de su novio, Yuno puede parecerte inofensivo, pero te ataca cuando menos te lo esperas.


	23. W: Whisky

Charmy no sé había percatado de esas pequeñas acciones extrañas hasta ahora, ha estado más atenta desde su última charla con Yuno y no puede creer todas las cosas que dejó pasar, y es porque no las había visto como algo malo.

Yuno es muy desconfiado, pero a la vez intenta confiar en ella. Una vez le pidió el celular y ella lo entregó sin más, no tenía nada que esconder y estaba concentrada viendo una película. Realmente nunca pasó por su cabeza estar siendo vigilada, pero ahora viéndolo desde este punto tiene sentido que Yuno desconfiara de ella, el hombre no sé quiere ni a sí mismo. Yuno llevaba una vida despreocupada, utilizaba a la gente para su placer y dejaba que lo utilizarán también, sentía que no tenía valor por eso encontraba un refugio en el whisky y los brazos de un desconocido, en esas noches sólo había diversión y placer, no había lazos por el cual preocuparse, quizás había la posibilidad de pillar una enfermedad, pero solía ser precavido y usar protección, igual tenía suerte y en sus descuidos nunca sucedió nada malo. De alguna forma comenzar a salir con Charmy no sé sintió mal, podía ser por lo adorable que era y sus buenas vibras, quizás podía ser el hecho de ya haber tenía algo hermoso antes entonces él sabía que esperar de la relación, se sintió bien estar juntos, como algo correcto. Yuno se sentía bien, confía en ella porque la conocía desde hace años, ella es amable, súper dulce y cariñosa, de amigos a novios no hubo mucho cambio a parte de los besos y el sexo. Entonces ¿por qué tenía esas manías? ¿Eran secuelas de su antigua relación? ¿por qué revisar el celular de Charmy? ¿realmente desconfía de ella o lo hace por instinto?

Lo correcto sería decir que lo hace sin querer, como un reflejo.

Es un poco frustrante estar al pendiente de cada acción o palabra, pero es necesario pensar las cosas para luego arreglar si ha sido malo.

Como esos mensajes donde pregunta dónde está y con quién está. Uy, no, Charmy corto por lo sano ahí. Estar siendo vigilada de esa forma fue espeluznante y se lo hizo saber de inmediato a Yuno, hay cosas que no deben hacerse y esa fue una de las que corto de raíz. Por suerte todo termino ahí, pero aún existen muchos otros detalles por debatir.

—Lo siento.

Yuno baja la mirada apenado.

—No lo hagas, no te disculpes por algo con eso, no soy celosa —Charmy sonríe con cariño—. Además, yo también he admirado la belleza de las personas que pasan.

Los ojos de Yuno brillan emocionados al escuchar eso, ella da un gran mordisco a su esponjoso bollo de azúcar viéndose adorable con las mejillas hinchadas, como un hámster.

—¿No te importa?

—Es sólo una rápida mirada, mientras no estés acosando o coqueteando con la otra persona supongo que está bien.

—Eres increíble —admite él volviéndose a enamorar.

—Tú también, esta es la mejor cita del mundo. Te amo —ella lanza un beso antes de volver a sumergirse en la mesa repleta de postres.

Yuno toma fotos con su celular de su pequeña novia devorando todo lo que tiene en frente. Tener una cita en esa pastelería fue buena idea

Había semanas en las que no podían verse, solía ser por exceso de trabajo, cansancio o horarios incompatibles. Igual encontraban tiempo para hablar y saber de otro. También podían llamar a eso tiempo a solas, a veces Yuno sólo quiere echarse en el sofá y jugar videojuegos o leer sin interrupción. Charmy está totalmente a favor, nada como sentarte a ver unas películas o programas de cocina mientras llenas tu estómago hasta reventar.

—A veces creo que amas más a la comida que a mí.

Detiene sus movimientos al escuchar eso y traga para decir:

—Eso no es verdad, te amo mucho más, mucho más que a esta rebanada de pizza —asegura Charmy siendo lo más seria posible.

—No te creo.

Yuno está tranquilo como si no estuviera buscando pelea ahora mismo, a veces salen estas ganas incontrolables de molestar a su glotona novia, es divertido ver como logra solucionar hasta la más tonta de las cuestiones. Muchas veces sale con ideas ilógicas y argumentos tontos, pero ella es tan adorable que Yuno no puede contradecir.

—Te amo, Yuno. Te amo mucho. La comida es increíble, sí, pero no se compara. Si debo de escoger entre esta pizza y tú sin dudas te escogería —ella habla muy en serio.

Ambos se miran fijos a los ojos, Yuno suspira triste como recordando algo que realmente le afecta, no es así, pero hay que entrar en ambiente.

—¿Cómo aquella vez que me dejaste solo en la tienda de zapatos para ir corriendo detrás de un carrito de helados? Sí, se nota que soy preferible al cien por ciento.

Charmy se sonroja avergonzada por esa vez, no puede controlar esos impulsos, es su maldición.

—¡No me recuerdes eso! Apenas había comenzado a superarlo. ¿Y qué hay de tu gusto por las novelas incestuosas? Jamás olvidaré la cara de la cajera cuando pasaba todos los mangas que compre por ti.

Ella sonríe satisfecha al ver como él se vuelve rojo hasta las orejas. Avergonzado, Yuno muerde sus labios y reprime una carcajada.

—Lo mejor fue tu cara mientras la cajera te juzgaba en silencio —deja salir su risa ganándose una suave mordida en el brazo.

Ambos ríen y siguen sacando vergonzosos momentos a la luz, nada como reír de tus propias desgracias.

Charmy también tiene sus mañas. Yuno, por raro que parezca, tiene un espíritu de fiesta por lo que suele salir a tomar y pasar el rato en bares o discotecas. A veces Charmy lo acompaña, bailar es una buena forma de sacar el estrés y es divertido presenciar a un borracho Yuno. Lo malo de estas salidas son esas mujeres desvergonzadas que quieren lazarse encima de su novio, ella intenta, pero no puede evitar intervenir y espantar a esas mujeres, sabe que Yuno puede hacerlo solo, no necesita volverse agresiva contra estas personas, lo sabe y, aun así, reacciona de forma brusca porque también sabe que Yuno odia ese tipo de persona pesada y borracha que no para de insistir. Charmy sabe cómo lidiar con esas personas, sus salidas con Vanessa están llenas de ellas. Y aunque con Vanessa es igual de protectora hay algo que solo sale cuando esta con Yuno y es el maldito “él es mi novio”. como si ser su novia le diera un poder sobre Yuno. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Que tonta. Al darse cuenta de esa frase ya no la ha vuelto a utilizar, no necesita enfatizar su relación o exclamar propiedad para ayudar a Yuno. Lo peor es que Yuno lo veía como algo normal de hacer así que cuando ella se disculpó también tuvo que explicar lo que hizo mal.

Quizás no parezca un problema por el cual preocuparse, pero está ahí y si lo dejan pasar como algo normal se volverá un verdadero problema.

Exactamente un mes después Yuno había de sufrir una gran decepción y un gran enamoramiento.

—Lo siento, te juro se me pasó por completo —dice Charmy apenas la puerta es abierta.

Yuno acaba de llegar al departamento después de una agotadora fiesta en una discoteca por su cumpleaños, suspira cansado mientras se quita los zapatos y observa la triste expresión de su adorable novia, no está enojado con ella por olvidar, está decepcionado. Al parecer acaba de llegar también, sus cabellos están un poco húmedos, así como los hombros del abrigo que lleva. Afuera no para de llover.

—No estoy enojado —asegura mostrando una cariñosa sonrisa, inclina su cuerpo sobre el de ella y obtiene un buen beso apasionado, un contacto que ha ansiado todo el día. Sin separarse la guía hacia el sofá con claras intenciones.

—Espera, tengo un regalo —dice Charmy intentando detener al ardiente hombre encima suyo.

—¿Sí? Gracias —habla entre besos y mordidas contra el cuello de ella.

Charmy suspira encantada por las acciones de su novio, pero sin poder dejarse llevar del todo.

—De verdad quiero mostrarte ahora el regalo.

Al escuchar eso Yuno detiene sus movimientos y se aleja algo herido, quizás un poco molesto.

—¿Dónde está? —verá su regalo rápido y poder así seguir con lo que realmente quiere.

Charmy sonríe emocionada y toma del brazo a su novio para guiarlo a la habitación donde una caja de cartón descansa sobre la cama.

—Espero sea un traje de conejita sexy para ti.

—Nooo —ella ríe por la indirecta propuesta.

Yuno sonríe también y procede a abrir la caja, sus ojos se amplían y llenan de un brillo mágico de pura felicidad, como la mirada de un niño, él mira a Charmy con una adorable expresión de emoción; una sonrisa radiante y unos ojos en forma de luna. No necesita decir nada, vuelve su mirada a la caja y toma con ambas manos su regalo, es una pequeña gatita de negro pelaje, ella estaba dormida, pero al ser tomada en brazos abre sus dorados y redondos ojos. Huele a su nuevo sirviente y lo acepta al recibir placenteras caricias detrás de su oreja.

—Gracias, es el mejor regalo del mundo —asegura Yuno sintiéndose el ser más afortunado.

Charmy sólo puede mirar enamorada a su hermoso novio jugar con la gatita mientras ella toma fotos de todos los ángulos.

Yuno nombró Whisky a la gata, inusual, pero alcoholizado como estaba sólo pudo pensar en eso como nombre.

Whisky es el segundo gran amor de Yuno. O quizás el primero.


	24. X: Xenofobia

Había sido una buena idea ir de vacaciones, un ambiente diferente, exótico para ellos, fue pura diversión y emoción los primeros días, fueron con guías y pudieron visitar los lugares más turísticos e interesantes. En todos los lugares que pisaron las personas fueron amables, tanto en el hotel como fuera de éste. Pero hay excepciones y ahora mismo están viviendo una de esas excepciones.

Yuno realmente se pregunta si parece gay o un chico disponible, porque sin falta aparece esa persona que quiere ligárselo. Es increíble. Ni en un país extranjero parece ser desagradable. ¿Acaso su expresión de fastidio total no sé entiende? Maldita sea, deberá practicar más delante del espejo.

Asta frente a él sólo sé ríe y más al ver su expresión de odio. Yuno quiere desaparecer. Viene a esta discoteca para bailar y beber con sus amigos no para que a cada media hora un extraño quiera comérselo, literalmente. Lo peor es que estos borrachos calientes no entienden un no como respuesta. Como la chica sigue insistiendo y a cada segundo acerca más su exagerado escote decide levantarse e ignorar cualquier cosa que diga, creyó ahí iba a quedar todo, pero no, ella lo sigue y toma su brazo deteniéndolo sólo para comenzar a gritar todo tipo de mentiras "machista" "racista" "mentiroso" "grosero" son algunas de las palabras que logra entender, Yuno está tan aturdido en este punto que no puede procesar una reacción correcta o una respuesta, él se suelta con brusquedad del agarre de ella y la empuja por los hombros cuando la ve dispuesta a plantarle una cachetada. Una vez la mujer cae sentada al suelo su alrededor parece quedar en silencio, no es así ya que la discoteca es enorme y la música está a tope, pero es la sensación que da al ver a las personas a su alrededor dirigirse a ellos. De haber estado sobrio no habría actuado de esa manera y no estaría metido en este lío. Asta se pone de pie alerta y dispuesto a defender a su amigo cuando ve que un oso enorme enfrenta a Yuno tomándolo de la remera. Este hombre grita algunas palabras en su idioma natal, ni Asta o Yuno entiende, pero igual da miedo. En eso logran calmar un poco la agresividad del hombre cuando esa maldita mujer loca vuelve a atacar con dos vasos de bebida que derrama encima de un sorprendido Yuno.

—¡Vete a tu país, hijo de puta!

—¿Por qué haces eso, loca? —Asta aprieta los dientes mientras se dirige furioso a la mujer.

En este punto todos los espectadores entienden lo sucedido, esa mujer no es ninguna víctima.

Yuno respira profundo en un intento por calmar su cerebro borracho y con ideas locas, quiere irse. Primero debe buscar a las chicas así que decide ir al baño para limpiar un poco del líquido en su rostro y cabello. Cuando vuelve a su mesa Charmy y Vanessa ya están ahí, Yuno esquiva las miradas preocupadas y toma la mano de su novia para dirigirse a la salida. Una vez afuera comienzan a hablar.

—¿Por qué me sacaste de ahí? Pude patear el culo de esa perra —asegura Charmy furiosa ante el hecho de que alguien haya agredido a su hombre.

Yuno niega rechazando un evento escandaloso como ese, pero también sonríe y mira con cariño a su novia en forma de agradecimiento. Charmy entiende y regala un beso en la mejilla a su encantador chico.

—Charmy es toda una luchadora, cuando estábamos bailando un imbécil me manoseo un pecho y ella no tardó en estampar su palma contra la mejilla del asqueroso —cuenta Vanessa rodeando el hombro de su hermana con un brazo mientras con el otro se aferra al brazo de Asta en busca de equilibrio.

Los tres van pegados uno al lado del otro en ese amplio camino de la iluminada cuidad nocturna.

—¿También fueron atacadas? Está sin dudar fue una mala idea —dice Asta un poco molesto por todos los acontecimientos.

—Claro que no. Oh, oh, aún podemos comprar helado y ver el amanecer —propone Vanessa sin echar a perder ningún momento junto a sus amigos.

Suena bien así que eso es lo que hacen. A pesar de estar un poco incómodo con la humedad de su remera Yuno se la pasó bien. Sentados en unas bancas frente a la playa se quedaron observando el amanecer, Charmy hizo entrega de su chaqueta favorita para que Yuno no pasará frío, fue una sorpresa para el hombre, pero aceptó la prende unisex que le quedo bien y hasta oculto la mancha de bebida. Por ese pequeño gesto Yuno se sintió muy querido y no pudo evitar llenar de besos a su adorable novia. Charmy sólo reía e intentaba evitar esos pegajosos besos con sabor a cereza sobre su piel. Vanessa por su lado se burlaba de la pareja y tomaba fotos más o menos decente con todo el alcohol que tiene encima. Asta sonríe y celebra feliz de estar con sus amigos, toma su propio celular y en un aviso logra una buena foto de los cuatro sonriendo a la cámara.

Después de dormir toda la mañana y parte del mediodía, almorzaron en un restaurante de comida rápida y por la tarde fueron a la playa. Yuno logró meter a Charmy en el agua y la mantuvo ahí un buen rato, fue divertido verla preocuparse por la sandía recién comprada mientras a la vez jugaba con su novio en las frías y cristalinas aguas. Vanessa toma sol y Asta juega voleibol con un grupo simpático de gente. Pronto Yuno se suma al deporte quedando en un equipo contrario al de su amigo y comenzando así una competencia. Charmy se sienta bajo una sombrilla a disfrutar de su rica sandía.

Por la noche fueron a un bar popular por sus cervezas artesanales y su agradable forma de acompañarlo con pequeños bocadillos con queso. Vanessa se la pasó de maravilla y, aunque intentó disimularlo, Yuno amó beber junto a su loca amiga, la mujer cantó a todo pulmón las canciones populares del momento, dedicó muchas de sus canciones a Yuno, que sólo podía reír. Vanessa también bailó junto a agradables hombres que de forma cortes la invitaron. Charmy comió más de lo que bebió y Asta, como es intolerante al alcohol, pasó el rato compitiendo contra los demás sobre quien tiene el brazo más fuerte, nadie le había vencido hasta que tomó la mala decisión de provocar a Charmy. Ella parecía negarse al comienzo, pero no es divertido si sólo comes y no pasas tiempo con tus amigos así que colocó su codo contra la mesa y tomó con firmeza la mano de Asta.

—¡No puede ser! —grita Asta indignado ante su clara derrota. Él que se desvive entrenando, que tiene firmes músculos y gruesos brazos derrotado por la delgada Charmy. ¿Es por qué es más alta que él? Asta no puede con esta derrota. Todos sus anteriores adversarios ríen y golpean su hombro en forma de apoyo.

—Es de puro cargar enormes ollas de sopa y llevar a mi príncipe en brazos cada que termina borracho en un bar —sonríe orgullosa Charmy mostrando sus músculos. Todos comienzan a gritar su nombre una y otra vez proclamándola la reina brazo de acero.

Al escuchar el nombre de su novia, Yuno, presta atención y se acerca para saber que sucede. Habían estado en mesas diferentes ya que Asta y su competencia son escandalosos. Encuentra a su adorable mujer sentada sobre los hombros de dos altos y musculosos hombres, estos sostienen a la mujer con cuidado de las piernas y manos para que no caiga. Yuno agradece que ella lleve puesto pantalón, normalmente usa vestidos cortos para salir a tomar. Él sonríe viendo que ella se está divirtiendo, pero apenas lo ve y pide bajar para de inmediato arrojarse a sus brazos. Charmy rodea con sus brazos la cintura de su chico y sonríe súper feliz mientras pega todo su cuerpo a él. Yuno corresponde el abrazo rodeando el cuello de ella como siempre hace, hace años atrás la diferencia de estatura era tanta que debía encorvarse para alcanzar sus labios ahora sólo basta con bajar un poco el rostro. Charmy tuvo un raro estirón a sus 22 años, algo que nadie puede explicar, pero sucedió, mide 1.74 cm. Yuno es bastante alto con sus 1.82 cm así que ese milagro vino bien en Charmy. Y no sólo estatura ganó, Charmy posee notables curvas y prominentes pechos apetecibles, que ahora mismo están siendo aplastados contra Yuno en una tentadora provocación. Ella sonríe con maldad y viene a su mente un rápido recuerdo sobre una frase dicha por su amante "¿te animarías a tener sexo en un lugar público?", Charmy a veces puede ser una mujer caliente tanto como adorable.

—Le gané a Asta y todo gracias a ti, por dejarte llevar en brazos hasta la cama.

Yuno se sonroja, un poco avergonzado de que ella diga eso en voz alta, pero como sabe que es con ese propósito que lo dijo finge aburrimiento, no le dará el gusto de avergonzarlo, voltea queriendo volver a su mesa, pero Charmy no está satisfecha con la reacción de Yuno así que da un golpe a palma completa contra una nalga del chico. El golpe no se escucha por la música y no muchos vieron el intercambio, aun así, Yuno parece una luz roja de semáforo por lo mucho que enrojece, mira a su atacante con enojo y, colocando ambas manos sobre la cabeza de ella, alborota ese peinado que con tanto esmero hizo. Charmy chilla disgustada por la venganza y ríe a carcajadas divertida por el intercambio. Ella claramente está provocándolo, pero él no va a caer, sus ataques de ira siempre terminan en sexo crudo y duro, un encuentro animal que la deja con lágrimas en los ojos y al parecer es eso lo que quiere ahora, pero no obtendrá nada, una virtud de Yuno es la paciencia.

O eso creía.

Nada más llegar al dormitorio se pegan con desesperación queriendo arrancar las ropas del otro mientras se ahogan en un profundo beso.

Una muy buena noche sin dudas.

Fue un excelente viaje a pesar de sufrir un par de veces maltrato sólo por ser extranjeros, sin contar con eso último, todo fue increíble.

Más que nada adelantaron la fecha del viaje para animar a Asta, quien había pasado por una dolorosa ruptura amorosa hace poco, fue una decisión tomada por la otra parte y aunque Asta seguía muy enamorado, la otra persona no. Asta es un tipo duro así que intentó salir adelante por cuenta propia, fue un error y Yuno se lo demostró estando ahí para ser de compañero cuando Asta se derrumbó e hizo una catarsis sobre su dolor. Es así como terminaron yendo a un viaje de pura emoción y diversión para olvidar, cerrar heridas y abrir el corazón a nuevos eventos.


	25. Y: Yami

Whisky había quedado al cuidado de Yami, quien para sorpresa de todos malcrío a la gata, desde dándole diarias caricias hasta invitarle de su propia comida, lo más sorprendente fue que la dejara dormir en su cama. Yuno estaba encantado por todos esos cuidados a su pequeña. Charmy sólo pudo reír ante el intercambio de anécdotas y consejos de esos dos sobre Whisky.

—Tu novio es bastante raro —comenta Yami al encender un cigarrillo y sentarse a un lado de Charmy en el patio.

Ambos miran por las puertas de vidrio a Yuno, el hombre mantiene a la gata a su lado en el sofá mientras le explica cómo debe jugar con todos los juguetes que compro para ella, un ratón parlante, una pelota, un muñeco colgado de una cuerda, entre otros. El animalito sólo quiere dormir, pero Yuno la llama cada tanto haciendo que ésta preste atención o más bien mire como si estuviera insultando.

—Yo creo que es lindo —afirma Charmy dando una gran mordida a su ración de sandía.

Yuno lanza la pelotita y espera, la gata parece interesada pero no lo suficiente como para ir por el objeto, ella mira a su dueño y maúlla. Yuno termina yendo por la pelota y vuelve para explicarle a la niña cómo funciona el juego.

—Él es idiota.

—Es adorable.

Padre e hija ven la escena de forma muy diferente.

En unos meses sería el cumpleaños de Yami y todos sus hijos planearon una buena fiesta en casa con música, comida y bebida. Estuvieron los amigos del hombre y algunos otros invitados extras, como las parejas de sus hijos. La única soltera ahí es Vanessa y eso la puso de mal humor, entonces bebió hasta caer dormida. Cuando casi todos los invitados se fueron Vanessa despertó sólo para seguir tomando y quejarse.

Yami está sentado frente a la mesa circular de la cocina tomando un gran vaso de cerveza y hablando con sus hijos, Charmy está frente a él terminando de a poco con el pastel, Magna limpia los platos, fuentes y cubiertos, perdió en el piedra, papel y tijera. Luck juega videojuegos desde su celular también sentado en la mesa redonda.

—Todos son tan felices junto a sus parejas, los únicos solteros aquí somos el capitán y yo —comenta abrazando a su padre por la espalda.

—Te quedas sola en eso —dice Yami con esa expresión aburrida tan característica de él.

Los hijos tardan cinco segundos en descifrar qué quiso decir el padre, luego todos saltan con preguntas e interrogantes que dejan a Yami aturdido.

—¿Estás de novio?

—¿Sales con alguien?

—¿Tendré una mamá o un papá?

—¿Quién es? ¿La conocemos?

—Si es mujer, ¿debemos llamarla capitana?

—¿Aún se te para?

Esa última pregunta deja el lugar en completo silencio, todos miran a Luck entre preocupados, asqueados y divertidos. El chico sólo ríe y pronto Yami se une a él.

—Claro que sí, mocoso.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —pregunta Vanessa sentándose a un lado de Luck. Todos están interesados en escuchar, hasta Magna se ha acercado, más bien toma como excusa para no seguir limpiando.

—Fue en esa aplicación para conocer gente, ella me hablo a mí y pronto quedamos para tener una cena.

—¿Por qué no vino hoy?

—Trabajo.

—¿Podemos ver una foto?

Ante la pregunta de Charmy todos parecían más interesados, Yami busco en su celular hasta dar con un par de fotos que se tomó con la mujer, ella aparenta su edad, tiene una forma elegante de vestir, cabellos rubios cenizos largos y lacios, unos preciosos pares de ojos azul cielo y piel clara.

—¡Es una belleza!

Todos asienten ante lo dicho por Magna, sin dudas la mujer es guapísima. Yami sonríe contento de que a su familia le guste, a él también le gusta mucho.

—Se llama Charlotte. Saben, ella trabaja en mi unidad, me enteré hace poco —lo dice con una expresión desinteresada y toma un gran trago de su bebida. Sus hijos lo regañan por ser tan despistado. Que haya trabajado tanto tiempo en un lugar y no sepa sobre la mujer quiere decir que nunca le prestó el más mínimo interés. En su defensa él agrega que ella es nueva en ese lugar, al parecer recién transferida, o sea, vivía en otra cuidad.

Los chicos siguen interrogando, llegan a un punto en donde solicitan conocerla así que pactan una fecha y hora de encuentro. Yami acepta, eso significa que va en serio con la mujer. Quedan dos semanas después en una gran cena familiar. Charmy llega temprano para cocinar, Vanessa tarda un rato en el supermercado comprado vino y un regalo para su nueva madre. Magna y Luck limpian y acomodan todo para que entre la familia.

—¿También es madre soltera? ¿Cuántos hijos tiene?

—Dos.

—¡Genial! Seremos un montón para pelear —comenta Luck entrando a la cocina.

—¿Qué? No vamos a pelear —asegura Magna llegando detrás del menor.

—¿Por qué no? ¿tienes miedo de que te gane?

—Mocoso —gruñe enojado.

Luck sabe cómo provocar a su hermano. Casi todos en la familia tomaron clases de lucha, excepto Vanessa, cuando vivían todos juntos solían suceder enfrentamientos que terminaba con algo destruido en la casa y Yami queriendo devolver a sus hijos. Bellos momentos.

Los invitados llegan a la hora acordada, justo cuando Charmy termina de hacer la cena. Los invitados se saludan y presentan mientras ella llega algo tarde a la sala donde todos están, ve a la mamá y a dos hombres adultos. Charmy pierde el aliento cuando ve el rostro de uno, lo conoce.

—Zora —llama con la garganta seca, completamente sorprendida.

El hombre la ve y sus ojos se abren impactados, pero enseguida cambia a una mirada suave y dulce, parece sonreír, pero no podría asegurar eso por el cubre bocas negro que siempre lleva.

—Pero si es la dulce Charmy —él extiende los brazos y ella se lanza entre ellos como si estuvieran sincronizados para un apretado abrazo.


	26. Z: Zora

Los demás miran la escena con curiosidad.

—Quién diría que nos volveríamos familia —comenta Zora soltando una carcajada y más al ver como Charmy parece llorar—. ¿qué te pasa?

—Creí nunca volverte a ver, estoy feliz de que seas mi hermano ahora —dice mostrando la expresión y sonrisa más adorable. Él no puede contra la tentación de estirar esas esponjosas mejillas.

—Eso es muy raro, no seas tan feliz al respecto.

La pareja es interrumpida por el resto ahí presente, todos quieren saber de dónde se conocen, Vanessa y Magna saben quién es el chico, sobre todo Magna que había podido conocerlo en persona, hasta se podría decir que fueron amigos, es por eso que el primero en saludar a Zora fue él. Charmy explica todo dejando a más de uno pensativo. A Charlotte no le parece bien eso de una relación íntima entre hermanastros, bueno, cada día hay algo nuevo que aprender. A Yami le da igual, no son familia de sangre o de forma legal así que pueden hacer lo que quieran. Y eso por lo visto aplica ahora mismo. Vanessa la tiene clara, este nuevo “hermano” llamado Finral es de su agrado y por cómo él la mira no pasara mucho antes de que se conozcan a fondo.

Basta con decir que la cena fue dinámica.

Tiempo después como era de esperarse Yuno y Zora se conocieron, pero no de la mejor forma. Zora es un bromista pesado y eso no es de agrado para muchos. Charmy siente que es su culpa, debió anticipar las acciones de ese hombre. Se encontraron en una discoteca, Vanessa insistió en ir de fiesta con sus hermanos, ella dijo que Yuno estaría más cómodo en un entorno familiar y tuvo razón, pero Zora se pasó tres universos. Ella y Yuno llegaron a parte, venían de la mano, cuando se acercaron al grupo y Vanessa iba a presentarlos a todos, Zora actuó con rapidez y tomó el rostro de Charmy para saludarla con un rápido beso. Los demás se rieron ante ese atrevimiento intentando aligerar la mala broma, Magna y Charmy regañaron al hombre, eso no está bien en ningún sentido. A Zora le da igual, sólo quiere molestar al chico guapo y rico, estaría bien ver cuánto puede soportar por estar con Charmy.

Yuno por su parte entro en una especie de trance. Había intentado prepararse para conocer al ex y ahora hermano de su novia, pero esto fue peor de lo que imaginó. Ya sin conocerlo estaba celoso, ahora es peor. Ese beso fue una clara muestra de su intención, ese tipo quiere quitarle a Charmy. Ese hombre quiere ser su rival pues no logrará nada portándose de forma descarada, a ella le gustan los chicos lindos y educados como él, ¿verdad?

La semilla de la duda está plantada: a Charmy le gustan los chicos descarados también. De que otra forma serían ex esos dos.

Yuno no para de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Podría ser reemplazado por ese tipo de hombre?

Charmy llama a Yuno por quinta vez, ha intentado ganarse a su novio desde hace una hora, nada funciona ni los besos o mimos dulces, Yuno no lanza ni una mirada, sólo está bebiendo de lo más apacible mientras la ignora, pero tampoco deja que ella se vaya. Está siendo posesivo. Ya estuvo bien eso de ser suave y dulce, a veces debes ser un poco hostil para obtener resultados.

—Es estúpido, no puedes enojarte conmigo por eso —recibe una mirada furiosa, pero ella no se inmuta.

—Él no me agrada —Yuno relaja su expresión, no quiere ser agresivo con Charmy. Desearía no sentirse así de molesto por un beso, quisiera poder relajarse y reír ante esa horrible broma, necesita tener más confianza en sí mismo y en su pareja.

Yuno fue grosero con los nuevos hermanos de ella, había tratado a Zora como al enemigo y el pobre de Finral fue ignorado en su intento de ser agradable. Después de eso Vanessa llevó a todos a la pista de baile dejando sola a la pareja.

—Intentaré ser agradable…

—Olvídalo, ni siquiera lo intentes. Y no te disculpes. No me importa como seas con Zora, él se ha ganado tu odio a propósito, no tiene ninguna intención de ser agradable contigo así que tampoco lo seas si no quieres, pero Finral no te ha hecho nada.

—Lo sé, lo siento —apenado Yuno baja la cabeza y mira a su pareja con ojos de cachorro arrepentido. Lindura máxima. Charmy reprime todas sus ganas de mimar a esa dulce expresión, debe ser fuerte y no caer en la trampa. Ella pierde. Se abraza a la cintura de Yuno mientras llena de besos su rostro y lo llama “lindo”. Él sonríe contento y la deja ir para que se divierta.

Yuno recibe un potente flechazo cuando Charmy vuelve a él y lo jala hacia la pista de baile. ¿En serio dudo de ella? Sólo tiene que prestar atención para notar que Charmy no tiene ojos para nadie más. Puede verlo en sus ojos cuando se mueve al ritmo de la música y mantiene la más brillante sonrisa. Ella lo ama. Y consideradas acciones como éstas hacen que él se enamoré un poco más de ella.

Sin darse cuenta los meses habían pasado.

Charmy entra a pasos pesados a la habitación, sus brazos cargados de flores envueltas en ramos de diferentes colores, lleva un amplio vestido color amarillo pastel acampanado que llega hasta la rodilla, con escote recto de donde salen tiras que rodean su cuello, una cinta en la cabeza que mantiene sus rizados cabellos en la espalda. Sería un combo perfecto de lindura si no fuera por las zapatillas blancas y esas cejas fruncidas. Se ve furiosa mientras deja los ramos en una mesa y camina hacia las cajas blancas en una esquina de dónde saca unos tacones amarillo patito.

—Se ve molesta —comenta Luck sentado en un sillón.

—Justo hoy —frunce el ceño Vanessa viendo a su hermana colocarse los tacones de mala gana.

—¿Alguien se comió tu comida, Charmy?

—No, es mucho peor —ella habla en un tono frío y parece aún más enojada. Los hermanos pierden el toque humorístico que habían intentado dar a la charla, esto parece serio.

—Seguro es por ese imbécil de su noviecito que sabe muy bien ponerse celoso de cualquier cosa —comenta Zora en tono de burla y sin darle mucha importancia, pero esas palabras que él encuentra simples encienden una furia en Charmy que hace años no se veía.

—Estoy harta de escucharte hablar mal de él ¡Ya deja de molestarlo! Llevas meses tratándolo como tu enemigo, no lo es, ¡Yuno no es tu enemigo! —Charmy parece sacada de sí, salta sobre el pelirrojo y toma del saco como queriendo comenzar una pelea, pero no es así, ella sacude al hombre como si descargara un poco de su ira al hacerlo.

—Ya, tranquila, no es para tanto

—Es la última vez que te lo pido, deja en paz a Yuno —dice las últimas palabras con suma seriedad y rabia viendo a los ojos del hombre como retándolo a decir algo. Al no recibir respuesta suelta a Zora y sale de la habitación.

Los tres hermanos se quedan unos segundos en silencio hasta que Luck y Vanessa se echan a reír, eso molesta un poco a Zora, se están riendo de él.

—Tú solito buscaste eso —asegura Vanessa volviendo su atención al celular.

Zora frunce el ceño y chista la lengua en forma de disgusto. Ella tiene razón, él solo busco este desprecio.

—Voy a saludar a los invitados y molestar a Magna —anuncia el rubio poniéndose en pie, palmea el hombro de su hermanastro al pasar por su lado—. Deberías arreglarlo antes de que se haga más grande. Una Charmy enojada nos baja el ánimo a todos.

Eso sorprende a ambos hermanos, nunca habían escuchado a Luck ser tan serio y sabio con una situación. Quizás esto de las malas bromas a Yuno ha llegado muy lejos, en consecuencia, está afectando a todos. Además, a Zora no le agrada eso de tener a Charmy enojada con él. Maldita sea, para arreglar las cosas con ella seguro deberá disculparse con Yuno y eso es lo último que quiere.

Zora sabe que llegó la hora de parar.

Los hombres con traje negro de un lado y las mujeres con vestidos del mismo estilo, pero diferente color del otro. Es una típica boda americana. Han tenido una tradicional boda japonesa hace una semana para satisfacer a la novia y su familia, pero los Sukehiro aman cosas exóticas y fiestas locas. Yami quiere celebrar su felicidad a lo grande.

Vanessa lleva un vestido igual al de Charmy color rosa pastel y con un poco más de cintas en el pecho y espalda. A su derecha está su hermana y a su izquierda una amiga de la novia, ésta mujer lleva un llamativo vestido rojo que va perdiendo color hasta terminar en un blanco brilloso, ella da un poco de miedo por su expresión enoja y su abundante cabello rojo. Vanessa teme que la novia sea opacada por ésta mujer, pero no tiene nada que temer, cuando la música suena y las puertas se abren es revelada la novia más bonita que vio nunca.

Charlotte mantiene la mirada en Yami mientras camina hacia el altar, su abundante y largo vestido azul marino la hace lucir radiante con todos los brillos y detalles que tiene, como las rosas azules sobre el corsé, los guantes hasta el codo y la brillante tiara sobre su recogido cabello rubio.

“¡Esa es mi mamá!” pensaron los hermanos con orgullo.

Después de la ceremonia vino la tan ansiada fiesta. Todo salió muy bien, la caída extraña de la novia ni Magna cantando a todo pulmón arruinaron esa fiesta.

Cuando la novia iba a tirar el ramo Charmy no le prestó atención concentrada comiendo todo lo que pudo, pero terminó siendo arrastrada por Vanessa. Estaban atrás de todas así que no sería posible obtener el ramo, pero cuando la fuerza de Charlotte fue mayor y el ramo pasó sobre todas las mujeres, Charmy creyó poder tomar el colorido ramo azul de la novia. Esa cosa lleva un simbolismo muy grande encima y aunque ella no cree en eso su corazón parece estar emocionado con la idea. Estira los brazos en un vago intento, entonces un brazo se desliza por encima de ella y agarra el ramo quedando el objeto justo arriba de ella.

Molesta hace un puchero por su tonto intento fracasado. Se regaña por anhelar eso. Es sólo una tonta tradición.

Las mujeres se quejan sobre quien obtuvo el ramo mientras se alejan, Charmy voltea a su izquierda para volver a su mesa y seguir con su comida, pero un brazo rodeando su cintura se lo impide.

—¿Aceptaría mis disculpas?

Charmy queda congelada unos segundos, reconoce la voz y siente felicidad, no debería, ella está enojada. Coloca una expresión molesta en su rostro antes de voltear.

—Depende de cómo lo pides.

Ella debe apretar los puños para no saltar a los brazos de su novio, Yuno está guapísimo con ese traje y los cabellos prolijamente peinados hacia atrás, un par de mechones rebeldes caen a un lado de su frente y eso sólo hace que se vea aún más atractivo. Lo peor es esa expresión de cachorro lastimado. Charmy sólo quiere mimarlo cuando lo ve así. Adorable. Lindo, demasiado lindo.

—Perdón, Charmy —Yuno logra verse aún más tierno.

Sin darse cuenta Charmy coloca esa expresión de enamorada total. Yuno ve que ganó así que levanta el ramo de la novia hasta sus labios, pero sin perder contacto visual con su amada, coloca esa dulce mirada que tiene cada vez que quiere decir “te amo” y se inclina.

—¿Aceptarías vivir conmigo?

Yuno suena lleno de anhelo y esperanza, es dulce, encantador y un excelente manipulador. Charmy lo odia, pero lo ama mucho más.

—Está bien, viviré contigo —Charmy ve como los ojos de su pareja se iluminan llenó de felicidad—. Pero no te gustará, te lo advierto.

Charmy teme ser rechazada por su desastrosa forma de vivir en casa, pero a Yuno no le importa, él ya conoce todo lo que viene con respecto a ella.

—Sólo quiero estar contigo —aclara Yuno entregando el simbólico ramo a su amada. Charmy acepta el obsequio con las mejillas ruborizadas y él no puede evitar robarle un profundo beso lleno de necesidad y amor.

Esperan no haber montado una escena, pero no es así, a nadie le importa ellos.

Yuno y Zora habían tenido un encuentro desafortunado ayer por la noche, eso desembocó una discusión con Charmy y el hecho de que aún utiliza esa chaqueta. A Charmy no parece importarle, pero Yuno entiende los recuerdos que traen esa chaqueta, la carga emocional. Lo que él no entiende es que está en tiempo pasado, fue una chaqueta importante ahora es sólo una prenda que va bien con todo tipo de conjunto. Realmente es difícil cuando ambos tienen puntos de vistas muy distintos. Entonces el pedido de vivir juntos salió de nuevo, Yuno necesita ese avance para sentirse más cerca de ella. Charmy entiende la inseguridad de su novio y el insoportable choque que tiene con su ex cada tanto, y Zora hace aún más horrible esos encuentros. Ella quiere ayudar a su novio, pero la forma en la que se pidió las cosas fueron una exigencia y se vio obligada a negarse. Otra corta discusión y cada uno terminó yéndose por su lado.

Fue un cúmulo de situaciones estresantes que terminaron mal.

Charmy admite tener algo de culpa, permitió que Zora se saliera con la suya muchas veces dejando que esas pesadas palabras hicieran lo suyo sobre Yuno. Ella va a arreglar eso, ya no dejará que Zora haga lo que quiera. Si eso le cuesta su amistad no importa. Yuno debe poder sentirse cómodo en reuniones familiares y noches de hermanos. Pobre Yuno, seguro sentía que no debía rechazar a Zora y por eso no se defendía.

Charmy está segura de que las bromas van a parar, nadie fastidiara a su novio y futuro esposo.

Después de que Yuno saludara a los novios y las familias de estos, Charmy jala a su encantador príncipe hasta atraparlo en uno de los elegantes baños para tener un encuentro carnal entre sus cuerpos. Nada como marcar a su bello hombre que tantas miradas estaba recibiendo. Ella también puede ser celosa y eso de alguna forma a Yuno le gusta.

Charmy se siente afortunada.

Yuno se siente feliz.

Ambos están muy bien por separado, pero son excelente juntos.


End file.
